My Demigod Life With Damon Salvatore
by InyaDamonSalvatore
Summary: The Daughter of Poseidon, Keira Gilbert. A vampire with unknown secrets, Damon Salvatore. What happens when the two of them meet. Will there be chaos, or will there be attraction? Or maybe both? Follow them in their journey of love and mysteries. Secrets are revealed. Hearts are broken. And they recover from many different twists in their life. But will their love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Keira's POV**

"Why are we breaking this curse anyway?" Damon asked, his lips pressed into a thin line. "We can kill him today with Bonnie." His eyes met mine. This is exactly what I wanted to do on a saturday morning.

Elena spoke for me."Bonnie can't use that much power Damon. It'll kill her. And we -" She gestured between herself and I. "Aren't going to let that happen."

"So? I'll write her a great eulogy." He argued.

I rolled my eyes. I could feel his gaze on me, I looked down at my feet, not wanting to meet his eyes. To say that he didn't like that I was a part of this mess would be an understatement.

"Damon, please. That can't be an option." I pleaded, still not looking at him.

"So exactly how does Elena and Keira fit into this?" Stefan asked,glaring at Elijah from across the room.

I snorted, which caused them to look at me weirdly. I shrugged. Of course Stefan would be mad at Elijah, after all he was delivering his beloved to her death.

"Elena, you are the last part of the ritual. Klaus must drink your blood. . . till the point of death." Elijah stated. He walked over to the table and picked up the wooden box he had bought.

Elena gulped. Stefan took her hand in his, trying to comfort her but I knew that this would definitely not be okay.

"What about Keira?" Elena squeaked out.

"The same." He replied."After your death, he must immediately drink Keira's blood to acquire the power that her kind offers." He looked at me like he knew all about 'my kind'.

"And that's where you come in right? To save the doppelgänger?" I asked.

"The doppelgänger?!" Damon asked me. "What about you Keira? What's going to happen to you?"

"I'll be fine." I lied, giving him my most convincing smile. It must have worked because he walked over to the alcohol cabinet and poured himself a drink.

"Elijah has it all figured out, Damon." I looked at Elijah who gave a curt nod.

He opened the wooden box and pulled out an antique jar.

"This is the elixir I acquired from the witches 500 years ago for Katerina. It has mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So I'll be dead. ." Elena furrowed her eyebrows.

"And then you won't." He finished with a smirk which made me smile.

Damon was not so happy. "That's your plan. A magical witchy potion with no expiration?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

If this was a different situation, where we were, um, I don't know,maybe not discussing ways to kill me, I would've laughed at his comment but the look on his face told me otherwise.

"And what about Keira? Huh? Let Elena live and her die?" He continued.

"Damon -" I said, before I was cut off by Elijah.

"She'll be alive. Only, as a vampire." He finished for me.

"WHAT!?" Damon growled. Shit! I didn't want Damon to know about it. Dammit Elijah!

"Damon I was going to tell you -"

"No Keira." He cut me off sharply. "Do you really want to be a vampire?" He asked me.

"No but -"

"Then what if your little 'plan' doesn't work?" He did those air quotes thing with both his hands when he said 'plan'.

"It mi -"

"It might? That's not exactly reassuring is it Keira?"

"Then what do you want me to say Damon?" I said, beginning to get angry.

"What if your plan doesn't work?"

"Then I guess I'll just have stay dead!" I blurted out, and immediately regretted it. It shut him up but he was still glaring at me angrily.

"You can all go to hell."

With that he turned and left the room. My hands were still trembling. I really need to calm down before the plumbing in this house goes ba -boom. I glanced around the room to see that everyone was staring at me with a shocked look.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Keira, how could you do that to him? To us? We know that you might not survive." Stefan asked.

I sighed, "You do but he doesn't." I stated calmly.

"So you're just ready to risk everything?"

"Yes. So can you just do me a favor and don't tell him that." I looked at my sister. "You owe me that Elena."

Silence.

"You could at least talk to him." Elena suggested.

I nodded and walked towards the study room where Damon had stormed into.

I knew the decisions I made was hurting him but I could not just let my sister die instead. Damon just had to understand that. It's not like I wanted to die, I really didn't. I loved Damon and I couldn't just leave him or all of them. The very thought of it sent shivers down my spine.

I leaned on the doorway of the open study. Damon was looking out of the window, his back to me, with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

I knocked on the door, causing him to tilt his head a bit but then turned his attention back to what was out the window.

I walked towards him, the noise of my heels were heard clearly, disturbing the silence in the room.

"Why'd you leave?" I asked pouting playfully, "I can't believe you left me out there to deal with the three musketeers." I joked half-heartedly

"I didn't want to hear anymore." He replied glumly. He downed his bourbon and set the glass down on the desk.

My smile faded. "Damon you need to understand. I'll be fi -"

He cut me off, "Don't say that you're gonna be fine, Kay. You and I both know that's not true." I smiled when he used my old nickname.

"It's gonna be alright." I assured him. He scoffed. "Really. If it isn't Bonnie will kill Klaus and we can all move on from all this crap." I finished.

"But will you be there with me?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I will." I half -lied.

"Then tell me why I'm the only one whose not convinced." He pulled me closer. So close that I could feel his breath on my skin. I looked up into his eyes, unwillingly. I could see all the emotions that he kept hidden in. The pain and hurt were clearly seen behind those eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

"There has to be another way." He murmured and pressed his face against my neck.

"There is no other way."

"Then?" He snapped. "What if you just die? Keira, you mean too much. Don't you just get that I don't wanna lose you."

He pulled me in closer, if that was even possible, and started kissing my neck,which was really distracting.

"Uh, thu . ." I stuttered. Damn! This is so distracting.

"Damon stop that!" I giggled as I slapped his shoulder lightly.

That's exactly what he didn't do. He raised his head and placed his lips down on mine before kissing me. I kissed him back, running my hands through his hair. He used his vampire speed and pushed me against the wall. He kissed me deep and hard, his tongue trailed my bottom lip, I open my mouth and deepened the kiss and he pulled away all f a sudden. I look up only to find he had a strange expression on his face.

"There's a way out of this."

Before I could say anything, he bit his wrist and pressed it on my mouth. I felt the warm liquid in my throat. I tried to scream but only the blood streamed out as he put his hands on both sides of my head.

"Damon, Please. Please don't do this." I pleaded but he had a look of no emotion in his eyes and I knew that it would be useless. The look in his eyes confirmed that, so I closed my eyes...waiting...waiting for it. Waiting for my boyfriend to kill me.

My name is Keira Gilbert and that, is how I died.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Beginning

**Keira's POV:**

Ok so maybe I'm not dead. obviously.

If you're wondering why my boyfriend is trying to kill me, I should start from the beginning. The very beginning.

It all started the day Elena wanted me to come along to talk to Stefan. . .

***FLASHBACK***

****"You know Lena, Caroline and I were only joking when we told you to 'jump his bones'." I stated.

I don't how we started on that topic, but now I was helping my 17-year-old sister hook up with her boyfriend.

"Well A) You drove me to the grill. B) When things don't work out I'll have your shoulder to cry on" I gagged at this. She ignored me and continued. "And C) I will ask Stefan to kick to out if we actually do it." She finished, giggling. I rolled my eyes.

When we reached his house, I got out of the car and slammed the door shut.

Damn! his house is huge! I walked up to the porch and saw a huge knocker on the front door. I knocked three times. When no one answered, I pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Elena glared at me. I shrugged.

Wow. This house looked more like a museum than an actual house. Elena was not far behind me. I looked at her to see that she was admiring the room we were in. The living room I think?

"Hey STEFAN!" I yelled out.

"Keira!" Elena glared at me.

"What?!" I asked innocently. She shook her head and I grinned.

"I guess he's not home then. Can we go now?" I asked.

Then I heard the door creak from behind me. I saw a crow fly in. I turned around to find myself facing. . .uhh. . .this most incredibly hot guy. With dark brown hair and these piercing blue eyes. .

_Seriously Keira. Stop staring. I think he can see the drool._

"We're sorry for barging in." Elena said, her tone apologetic.

"Yeah the door was. . . open." I continued. Elena shot me a look of disbelief.

The guy turned towards Elena. "You must be Elena" He asked Elena, though it sounded more like a statement. "I'm Damon. Stefan's brother." He finished.

"I didn't know Stefan had a brother." I wondered, looking pointedly at Elena. She shook her head, as if to say she didn't know.

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." He smirked. "Please come. I'm sure Stefan will be along soon."

Then he looked at me. " I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." He asked.

"Didn't Stefan tell you. I'm Keira. Elena's older sister." He shook his head.

I faked hurt. "Elena! I'm honestly surprised! You didn't tell Stefan about your favorite sister!" I pouted. She rolled her eyes while Damon chuckled. He lead us deeper into his house.

"Wow is this your living room?" Elena asked astonished.

"Yup. A parlor. The 70's action. It's a bit kitchy for my taste. But Stefan seems to like it." Damon replied smirking at me. I giggled.

"I see why my brother's so smitten." He turned to Elena. "It's about time. For a while I thought he'd never get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." Damon sighed at the end. Humph. I knew he said that to get Elena worried.

"The last one?" Elena asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes. Katherine." Damon looked confused. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward ex's conversation." She shook her head. "Oops. I'm sure it will come up now." He said smirking.

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to an end." Elena said. "They always do." I murmured too low for her to hear. But I think Damon heard me because he smirked.

"Hello Stefan" He said not bothering to turn around. Elena and I turned around quickly to face Stefan.

Strange. Why didn't I notice that.

"Elena, Keira. I didn't know you were coming over." He asked us, though he was glaring at Damon, who was grinning wolfishly.

"I should have called. . ." Elena trailed off, looking at me.

"Oh don't be silly. Your both welcome anytime. Aren't they Stefan?" Damon smirked. It looked like Stefan was having a silent conversation. Even though Stefan looked like he was gonna kill Damon.

Hmm. This reminds me of Percy. Nah, Percy's too nice. This, was creepy.

"We should probably go." I said, sending a signal towards Elena. She nodded.

"Thanks for stopping by." He said finally turning his gaze to us. "It was nice to see you." How formal.

"It was nice meeting you Damon." I turned to him. "Great meeting you too Keira." He said. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, a little longer than necessary. It made my heart race and I hope he couldn't see me blushing.

"See you around." He said smirking.

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

That was how I met Damon Salvatore.

At that time he was still pinning over Katherine, so we were just friends. And I wasn't looking for a relationship. Not after Luke. . . Well, that another story.

I knew there was something mysterious about the Salvatores', but I did _not_ expect them to be vampires.

Oh, and get this. My sister. . No, actually my cousin is what she turned out to be. . looks exactly like Stefan and Damon's former love, Katherine.

Elena was actually my very hated Uncle's daughter. Her mother was my best friend Alaric's ex-wife, Isobel. She was adopted by my mom and her husband, Grayson Gilbert.

Yeah my Mom was Miranda Sommers, not Gilbert. My dad is not Grayson Gilbert, but the Greek god of oceans, Poseidon. Yup, I'm a demigod. You know those half-human, half-god people.

I thought my life would be normal if I moved back to Mystic Falls, with almost getting killed by my boyfriend who I had known for nearly a decade. But boy, was I wrong!

I only got chased around by vampires instead of monsters, my boyfriend's psyco ex, and an original vampire who wanted to sacrifice me to bring out the werewolf side in him out.

I thought Damon was only using me as a Katherine replacement, but he proved me wrong. I was happy.

Which brings us back to our little sacrifice problem. . .

"Why are we breaking this curse anyway?" Damon asked. . .

Wait! didn't I finish explaining this already?

So fast forwarding. . .

Just then Damon was thrown off me. I sunk to the floor. When I looked up, I met the worried eyes of Alaric. Elena was standing behind him, also with a worried expression.

"What did you do? Huh?" Stefan hollered. I looked behind Ric to see Stefan pinning Damon to the wall opposite to me. He then walked towards me.

"I almost saved her life!" Damon said, standing up straight. Humph. If he only knew that he almost_ ended_ it. "I should've just turned you."

"And then what?" This time Ric spoke up for me. "The two of you just run off into the sunset?"

"It's better than not having her at all!" Damon argued. Elena looked like she was going to say something, but I cut her off with a glare.

Stefan looked disgusted. "How could you of all people. . .Do that? You say you love her." He looked at me, then back at him. "But you don't, do you. When you love someone, you can't be selfish. But _you_ are!"

This time Damon had Stefan pinned. "Admit it. You wish you had the balls to do it for Elena."

Stefan pushed him off and fisted his hand, as if to punch Damon. Damon growled, "Go ahead, wish me an eternity of misery - Trust me. You'll get over it." He told him blankly.

"Stop!" I yelled. Everyone froze. I looked at all of them.

"Can all of you just leave?" I said. Nobody moved.

"Keira. . ." Elena started. I cut her off.

"Because if you won't I will."

With that I walked out.


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Changes

**Keira's POV:**

I took off to the lake house. Elena and I always had fun there. But that was before I ran away. Now I came here whenever I wanted to be alone, or, to think.

I sat down on the grass and stared at the calm water. I fiddled with the ring on my finger. I took it off, admiring it, remembering all the adventures I had with the blade, which wasn't much.

Maybe I should explain. My ring is one of those magic items with turns into a celestial bronze weapon-You know that special metal used to kill monsters- when you say the right words.

I was only 13 when I ran away. Very young. But Annabeth was younger, only 7.

I found her when I left Mystic Falls, close to Richmond. She was a runaway and was terrified of the were attacked and sometimes we barely survived. It became easier the day I met Luke and Tony.

***FLASHBACK***

"Annabeth!" I yelled. "Annabeth where are you?!"

I can't believe I left a 7 year old alone in the forest. How very caring of me. She may have had a hammer for protection.

Oh yeah Keira, give the 7 year old a hammer. What the hell were you thinking?

I kept yelling for her and realised that I shouldn't be so loud just in case she met up with some monsters.

I heard a muffled cry from somewhere and followed it.

Oh gods Annabeth. I hope your alright.

Annabeth was safe. She was talking to two other guys. One had black hair and blue eyes and looked about 12 years old. The other was blond, with blue eyes and was maybe 13 or 14 years old.

The older one was carrying a dagger and I was unarmed. So attacking them wasn't exactly a choice. So I hid behind a tree, looking for the right moment to surprise them.

I treied listening to what they were talking about.

". . .we'll be a family now okay?" The older guy told her.

"But what about Keira?" She asked. "Where is she? Is she alright?" The two of them looked confused.

This was the moment I chose to reveal myself. I came out of my hiding place and hugged her. She gladly returned it. I pushed her blond hair away from her storm grey eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll never leave you alone again." I promised her. I completely forgot about the two other boys.

One of them cleared their throat. "Hi, I'm Luke. You must be Keira." The older one said. Then Luke gestured to the other guy. "And he's Tony. We're also demigods. Just like you." He grinned.

I scowled. "I kinda figured that out." I pointed at the dagger in Annabeth's hands. "And pretty dumb ones. You do know that you gave a 7 year old a dagger right?"

His grin faded.

"Come on Annabeth we're leaving. You can give Luke his dagger back." I told her.

"Please Kay. Can we stay with them. Their not monsters." She pleaded. I hate it when she does those puppy dog eye thing.

"Fine. We'll stay." I told them.

"Great!" Tony said, maybe a bit too excited. Luke shook his head and gave him a look.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked.

"Well, you don't have much of a choice." He stated.

As much as I'd like to argue with that, I knew he was right. For two weeks Annabeth and I had been travelling on foot, stealing supplies and fighting monsters with hammers.

"Fine." I grumbled. "But you still can't give her a dagger." I pointed out. Annabeth willingly gave him the dagger.

"Then you can have it." He said.

I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said with an amused expression.

"But then you won't have any weapon."

"I prefer using a sword."He grinned.

Didn't he know that he just handed me the only weapon? I could have knock them both out and goten away from here, with Annabeth of course. But I didn't. Annabeth already looked up to Luke as her older brother.

"Thank you" I murmured.

"We'd better get going. We have a camp set up nearby."

I was sure this would be the start of many adventures.

*

On the way to their camp, I found out that Luke was a son of Hermes and Tony was a son of Zeus. Weird right? I'm still not used to the fact that Greek gods exist. Let alone that my dad was one of them.

We finally decided to call it a night and everybody were getting their sleeping bags ready. I offered to take first watch. I sat down, leaning against a tree.

I looked over at Annabeth. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. Not the scared little girl who runs away from monsters.

She reminded me so much of Elena. I wonder what she would be doing right now. . .

"You're doing it again."

"Huh! What!?Luke, I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah you woke me up." He said rubbing his eyes.

I blushed, "Sorry."

He got up and sat down next to me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

I hesitated. Eh, whatever. I can't lie to him since I'd already been caught in the act.

"My family. I guess I kinda miss them. But I'm glad I left. I need to find out who my dad is." I told him.

"Your dad? How can you be so sure?"

"My mom finally told me about all of it after I ,uh . . .never mind that. Thing is, my dad's not my dad. And he doesn't know that." I finished.

Silence. A real uncomfortable one.

"So why'd you take in Annabeth?" He asked.

"Huh, I don't know. Maybe it's because she reminds me of my sister. . ." I trailed off.

"Nice ring." Thankfully he changed the subject.

"Thanks. My mom told me it was a gift from my dad. She told me about all of it after I ,uh . . .never mind that. Thing is, my dad's not my dad. And he doesn't know that." I finished.

He didn't say anything so I started fidgeting with the ring. I still hadn't figured out how to use it. He snatched it away from me.

"HEY! What the hell! Give it back."

"Ooh touchy." He looked amused. I only glared at him.

"Relax! I'll give it back to you."

I held my hand out for it.

He just kept looking at the ring.

"I think this is a magic item. You know, it turns into a weapon. this one might have some secret code word-"

"Code word?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Ah here it is. You see this inscription." He showed a small writing in some language, at the back of the ring. "This is Greek. It says _dia thalassis_." He frowned then held it out to me.

"You try it." And I did. Next thing I know I was holding a bronze sword, nearly a metre long.

He was still frowning.

"Are you sure that you don't know who you're dad is?" He asked.

"Why'd you ask?"

"Because the inscription means 'seaborne'."

I gulped.

"Actually I have a pretty good idea." I looked at him. "Can you give me that bottle?"

I took a deep breath and concentrated on the water. It flew out of the bottle and stood suspended mid air.

I turned to see Luke's expression. He looked shocked. I don't blame him. Who wouldn't be?

"This is bad." He managed.

"Ya think?"

***END FLASHBACK***

That's my story. At least a part of it. My life was a mess from the start.

I missed my family.

Maybe I should just talk to them one last time. Probably send them an iris message.

Crap. I don't have any drachmas. Just my luck.

How the hell was I gonna explain my death to them.

Maybe a car accident. That happens a lot doesn't it. Maybe Jenna could convince Damon to fake a car accident. . . .

Oh who was I kidding?

This is a complete mess. And It's all my fault.

And I thought Mystic Falls would be boring and would let me have a normal life. But no! It just had to be infested with vampires and witches and thousand year old dead guys who wanna kill me.

I picked up a pebble and threw it into the water. _Plonk!_

I threw another one. Stupid sacrifice! _Plonk!_

And another. Stupid werewolf original who wants to kill me! _Plonk!_

And another. Stupid overprotective boyfriend who tried to kill _me_! _Plonk!_

And another. Stupid demigod life! _Plonk!_

"Nice throw!" Someone called out. I turned around.

"Jenna?" She walked up next to me.

"If you're wondering how I found you. Don't be surprised. I know you too well and this is the closest place to water. Well, it was either this or Damon's shower, and that would be awkward if -"

I cut her of with a hug.

"Did you hear what happened?" I asked pulling away.

"Yeah. Are you all right?"

"Just fine."

"You don't look 'just fine'."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So how're you dealing with this?" I asked changing the subject.

"You're gonna be dead in less than 12 hours and you're asking how I'm feeling about this?"

I flinched when she said dead. "Yup. And the dead thing is only temporary."

"I'm sorry, Keira. For all of this." She said suddenly.

"What! Jenna you have nothing to be sorry for. Hell I'm the one who should be!" I nearly yelled at her.

"I'm supposed to be their guardian. I was supposed to protect them from all of this."

I didn't say anything. It didn't sound like she was finished anyway.

"Just to think that I almost passed up taking care of you." Wait. Now she's talking about me?

Yeah Jenna took me in when I was 15. I wasn't doing really well at camp. Got into a lot of fights. Chiron thought that I needed a break and wanted to send me back home. But I refused. So my mom agreed that I could stay with Jenna.

And I guess we bonded.

Oh and guess what? She can see through the mist.

The mist usually covers up the demigod trails we leave behind with something that will be believable for the mortals. Mortals can't see through it. Hell even we demigods can't see through it without concentrating. But I guess there's something special about Jenna. But then again, I always knew she was special.

"Are you mad at me? For the decision I've made?" I asked. She shook her head

"I hope you know that I completely support your decision. And what Damon did was unforgivable. So if you don't wanna go back, I'll understand." I smiled at her concern and shook my head.

"No. I need to go back and face him. I can't be mad at him forever right?" She nodded.

"Yeah and from what I heard, you have forever."

*

I was sitting on the porch of the Salvatore boarding house when Damon's car pulled up into the driveway.

I stood as he walked up next to me.

"I screwed up." He said. I scoffed.

That's the apology I get? Well, he is Damon. And Damon never apologises.

"Yeah, you did." I replied sighing. I sat down with him next to me. He wrapped his arm arouund my shoulders and I leaned back against him.

"I talked to Klaus." Way to ruin the moment Damon, I sighed mentally. "I tried to convince him to postpone the ritual."

"You did what?"

"Don't get your hopes up. He has everything he needs and no will to delay it. He told me- no warned me- not to screw it up." He said bitterly.

"But you are gonna screw it up. . . aren't you?"

"Keira do you think if I took his werewolf out of the equation, will you forgive me for trying to turn you?" He asked sweetly.

I glared at him. "No. Cause you'll be dead."

"But without the werewolf, there's no ritual, which means I can get you one more month. . ." He was rambling.

"Yeah but you'll still be dead." I pointed out. "But you're gonna do it with or without me, aren't you?"

He didn't say anything. "Oh why do I even bother." I stood up, wishing to walk away but no, he had to use his vamp speed to block my way.

"I'd rather die than you. Keira you're only 23. I've lived for over a hundred years. So get the picture, OK?"

His phone rang, breaking the tension. He stepped away from me to answer it.

"What? And you just stood there?" He yelled into the phone.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't go anywhere." He hung up and grabbed my arm. "We're leaving."

"Why?"

"Klaus is why. He's got Elena and now he's coming for you." He started to the car pulling me along.

"I think we should wait it out."

"No!" He snapped and held the car door open for me.

"I think you should listen to her mate." We turned around to the voice.

Damon pushed me behind him in a protective way. Because of that I assumed that the guy standing in front of us was probably Klaus. He was blond with blue eyes and was currently sending a sinister smile my way.

"You got me all nervous. I thought you'd done something stupid." He looked at Damon for this, and turned back to me. "You ready, my dear?"

This is it. I was going to die.

I nodded, "I'm ready."

"No." Damon held his hand out, pushing me behind him.

"I wouldn't." Klaus growled. "No reason for you to die too."

"No. Damon," He was still glaring at Klaus, "hey, hey, it's fine, it's fine. I'll go." I placed my hand on his cheek, making him look into my eyes.

"No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt. . . .I love you." My voice cracked at the last and tears welled up in my eyes, threatening to spill.

"Close your eyes." I told him softly.

When he did, I kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you." I said for the one last time.

"I love you." He tried to open his eyes but I told him not to.

I walked over to Klaus and took one last look at the man that I loved.

All the tears I had held in came flowing out.

"Good bye, Damon." I whispered. I knew he could hear me.

And everything went black.

*

I woke up on a damp ground. My head was throbbing. Klaus must've knocked me out. I looked around me at the surrounding. I was in the quarry.

"Keira." I heard a familiar voice whisper.

"I'm here. Elena." I stood up trying to shake away the weariness. I heard quiet sobs from my side. She was crying. But why?

I turned and saw someone lying on the ground.

Jenna. She was unconcious. I checked her pulse.

" .No, she can't be dead." I heard footsteps and turned towards the sound. A woman was watching all of this. She must be Klaus's witch. I glared at her.

"Why'd you do this to her? She doesn't deserve to die." I all but yelled at her.

"She's not dead, she's transitioning."

"Why her? Doesn't he have some other vampire."

"He did. Your boyfriend just had to go and mess things up."

Damon. Oh gods, I completely forgot about him. He had mentioned something about taking out the werewolf. . . He must've gotten vampire too, Caroline. And Jenna was the backup.

If he did, then what had Klaus done to him? Was he alive?

Jenna gasped and sat up straight, bringing me out of my thoughts. She looked at the three of us with shocked and confused expressions.

"Oh my head hurts! What happened to me?"

I took a deep breath. "Jenna, can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"You called me," She looked at Elena. "You sounded scared. Oh I should have known it wasn't you."

It was Katerine. It had to be.

"The second I walked out of the house," She continued. "Someone grabbed me. A vampire I think. Then he made me drink his blood. And after that. . . I don't remember." She looked really confused.

"That was Klaus." Just saying that name sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes it was." I turned around to see him smirking at us.

"Hello my lovelies." He said happy, almost joyful. "Are we ready?"

I heard someone screaming behind him.

Jules.

He pushed her down, next to us. I looked at the sky, to see a full moon.

Oh my god was she turning right now? She was in pain, but I could'nt hear any of her bones breaking. What the hell was going on?

Klaus reached into his pocket and took out the moonstone. And gave it to Greta.

"I've spent 500 years searching for this little thing." He told her. "I hate to part with it."

She took it from him and dropped it onto a stone table like thing. She murmured some spell causing it to go up in flames.

"The moon has passed it's apex. Do you remember everything you have to do?" She asked him. He nodded.

Then he suddenly grabbed Greta's hand and bit it, causing her to wince in pain. When he pulled away, there was blood flowing from her wrist.

Oh no. Jenna. I saw her turn to Greta her face getting all vamped up. No. Jenna.

Before I could say anything, she sped up and attached her mouth to Jenna's wrist, drawing her blood.

I watched in horror, not being able to do anything.

When she didn't stop Klaus pulled her away, and tossed her on the ground carelessly.

"Shall we?" He smirked. Greta was somewhere in the corner, chanting some spell.

I was too busy focusing on Jenna to notice her.

"Jenna!" I yelled running towards her, only to be stopped by a circle of flames surrounding me. All the four of us.

Jules looked at Elena. "Everything I did. . I was just trying to help Tyler."

Elena was in tears. "I know. I forgive you. . .We forgive you." She looked at me. I nodded.

"I just didn't want him to be alone. . . " She started to say, but was cut off by her own screaming. I winced. She must have been hurting a lot.

The fire around her faded slowly. I noticed that her eyes were now yellow. She was turning. THis meant she was stronger now. And faster. I mouthed the word 'run' to her.

And she did.

I saw her take off in the direction of the woods. Only to be stopped by Klaus. She was fast, but he just proved he was faster.

He pushed her onto the ground and shoved his fist into her chest. And in a lighning fast movement, he pulled her heart out.

I let out a strangled cry. Her body fell to the ground limp and lifeless.

The sad thing was that just stood there, not being able to do _anything_, and watched her die.

How could someone just kill us like that? And for what? He gets to break a curse and live while the rest of us die? Just because of his selfish reasons?

How could someone be so. . . heartless. I thought I'd be used to watching people die in front of me, seeing all that I've been through. But this wasn't like that.

He stood up and squeezed the blood out of her heart. I turned away, not wanting to see anymore.

Jenna was next. Then Elena. And at the last, me.

My body started to shake in fear, and anger. I thought that I had faced it all, watching all my loved ones die. But boy! have things changed. Now I was just. . . paralyzed by fear. And I don't get scared.

I watched as the fire around Jenna, my motherly figure for nearly a decade, fade away.

"Jenna. As a vampire you're senses are heightened. You are now stronger and faster. You can fight back." I heard Elena say.

That sparked a little bit of the hope left inside me.

"Yeah you can." I nodded and then mouthed to her 'run'.

"WAIT! " I heard a familiar voice say.

All of us spun around. Isobel.

*

"What are you doing here?" Klaus beat me to the question. "I don't recall you being on the guest list."

"I'm not. I'm here for a litttle negotiation." She replied, her expression surprisingly calm.

Elena's sure wasn't. She looked horrified. I probably felt the same. Did my sister's mom have a death wish?

Klaus was having a heated conversation with Isobel. They were out of ears reach.

"What are they saying?" Jenna asked.

"You're the one with the heightened senses. You tell me." I snapped.

"There's no need to be rude. Can you do it Jenna?" Elena scolded me before turning her attention to Jenna.

She nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. After a few seconds, she gasped.

"She want's to switch places with me." She told us when she met our confused looks.

Oh My God.

Elena may not like her, but she was still her mom. She obviously cannot just let her die, but this was Jenna's only way out.

Selfish, I know. But I can't bare the thought of losing her.

Klaus brought me back to the present. He sped up to Jenna. "The decision has been made. You can leave now."

Jenna just stood there. What the hell are you doing Jenna? "No." She said firmly.

Klaus looked furious. He grabbed her neck, forcing her to look him in the eyes, compelling her. "You will leave now." He growled.

She gave us an apologetic look, and shot off into the woods. I knew she didn't want to, I could see it in her eyes. But it is really hard to fight compulsion.

Once she was gone, Klaus wasted no time in attacking Isobel and, in pulling her heart out. Isobel's body turned grey and translucent like it did when vampires died.

I gasped, and my hand flew automatically to cover my mouth.

"Elena, I'm so sorry." She had sunken to her knees and was sobbing.

This meant it was Elena's turn. The fire faded around her.

Klaus walked up to her and held his hand out for her. She ignored it and got up from the ground and walked passed him. His smirk faded and he rolled his eyes.

She walked up to the altar, with Klaus right behind her. I saw her eyes turn to look at Isobel's cold, dead body. More tears stained her cheeks. Klaus grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Thank you. . .Elena." He said in complete sincerity. I could almost feel the hate building up in her. "Go to hell." She snapped.

I watched as his facial expression changed into something far more sinister. His teeth enlarged and he brought it down to her neck, causing her to gasp.

I felt tears on my cheeks as I saw her eyes gazing into mine. She gave me a weak smile, which I returned.

She was dying. I felt the guilt wash over me and I wished that I could have just spent more time with her. If I had never runaway. If I was there for her when she needed me.

Now she was going to die, and she knew nothing about me. And I knew nothing about her.

My eyes never left hers. I sniffled as I watched her knees go weak and loose balance so Klaus had to wrap his arm around her to hold her up. After what seemed like hours, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell limp in Klaus's arms.

"Elena! No!" I yelled. I was now sobbing more than before. He just dropped her where he was standing, not caring how she fell.

"You monster! You just killed her!" I yelled at him. Then I stopped and looked down.

I was shaking uncontrollably, waiting for it to happen. Waiting for my death.

Greta made the fire around me dissapear. Klaus held his hand out for me. I took it. Then I walked past him and stood on the altar. I stole one last glance at Elena's cold body and turned my attention back to him.

"Thank y-" He started before I cut him off. "Just get it over with." I told him, my voice blank.

At this he dug his teeth to my neck. I winced in pain. My vision started to blur. I felt his teeth slice at my neck. I think I heard someone yell out in fury before the darkness found me.

*

I gasped in shock, sitting up straight. I panted out of breathe.

What the hell is going on? I'm supposed to be dead.

If I'm alive, as a human - I was sure because could hear my heart beating wildly .

What about Elena?


	4. Chapter 4 - Startover

**Keira's POV:**

The first thought that flew to my head . . . . . . . . . . . Elena's dead! I checked her pulse, just to be sure.

Nothing.

But how? And why? We had a plan, which was totally not appreciated, but we had no other choice. I guess they thought of another one after all.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Elena should have got to live her whole human life. Go to college, get married, have a bunch of kids. . . you know, the normal human stuff.

She looked so . . . peaceful. So . . . . dead.

Waves of anger flooded in me. What the hell happened? Then it hit me.

Damon. That stupid but completely gorgeous vampire had screwed up my plan.

OK, so maybe it was Damon along with Stefan. And Elijah. And Alaric. And Isobel. And judging by the other lifeless form on the corner, Uncle John.

"Damon. You and I." I gestured between us, "We need to talk. Now."

I think I sorta growled that bit out.

"Yeah we do." Damon agreed. But something was off. His voice was cold and harsh. "But not here." He turned around, motioning me to climb onto his back.

"No I won't. Not until you tell me what happened." I refused.

He groaned. "Let me rephrase that. We are _leaving._ Get your ass out that door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." His eyes got angrier with every word he said. I even flinched back at his tone, but did not move an inch.

"No!" I said firmly. He glared at me. "Fine. You asked for it"

Then Damon did something completely stupid, even though I knew what he was gonna do, I was still taken back.

"Damon! Come on. _Let me go_!" I yelled thrashing at his back, hard. It probably hurt me more than it hurt him. Yeah, my completely obnoxious boyfriend did exactly what he told he would.

Turns out he did let me go, but only after we reached his house.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He yelled at me.

He did. Not me.

"What the hell were _you _thinking?!" I yelled back. I wonder if that made any sense.

"Don't even try to pin this one on me."

"Don't even try to pin this one on _me_."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Stop repeating everything I say."

"I'm not repeating everything you . . um, say . . ." I trailed off with a sheepish grin. He gave me a smug smirk. But the cold look in his eyes was still not gone.

We were in his room. I recognised the familiar bed and sat on the side of it. My mind was drifting through everything that happened in the last couple of hours. Basically the two people I loved were dead. Actually one. But Jenna was no where to be found.

If I thought that would make the pain a bit better, god was I wrong. There was still something nagging me though.

Klaus killed me. I'm supposed to be dead. Let alone human. Maybe a little human, you know with that half - god, half - human thing going on . . . . .

Elena's dead. That's the important thing. And it's all my fault.

I should have done something. Anything. Anything would be better than just feeling helpless and weak. And I was crying. I was freaking crying. And the thing is, I never cry.

And as if on cue, I can feel the tears prick my eyes, but I held them back. There would be no crying. At least not until I find out what happened.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I looked up at Damon. Huh. I'm pretty sure I had zoned out for a while, but Damon was still frozen in his place. Weird.

I waved a hand in front of his face, "Damon. Hello! Wake up damnit!"

He finally got out of his trance, "I am awake." He snapped.

"Yeah OK. So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

His hand raised to cup my cheek, "You know your eyes look purple."

I stared at him, my mouth open. He didn't seem to notice it. Actually he didn't seem to be here at all. I mean his crystal eyes were still distant and glazed.

"You are kidding me right?" He looked suprised when I changed my tone, "Are you gonna tell me what happened, without deflecting, which you did a really poor job of - or, do I have to figure it out myself?"

OK now I was a bit pissed off. But it seemed to work.

He shook his head and sat down next to me. And explained EVERYTHING.

So it seemed that after Klaus had taken me, Elijah had told him about my faulty plan. Remind me to get him back for that. So they changed it. They brought in John and Isobel, I'm still not sure why she agreed to replace Jenna, and Stefan slipped some of his blood into Elena. And they never told me anything because they thought I would screw it up. Bonnie had done some spell where John sacrificed his life, for mine.

And Elijah was supposed to kill Klaus, but he chickened out at the last minute.

Right now Elena was in transition, Jenna was missing, and I was bloody human. Well not exactly, you know with the half - god, half -human . . . . I think I've had this conversation before.

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked quietly. "Now that it's all over, what are we gonna do?"

Klaus wasn't dead, but he wouldn't come back to Mystic Falls. We could go on with our normal life - OK not so normal - But it wouldn't be the same. One look at Damon could confirm that. And he didn't answer my question. So I just sat there in silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He finally said. "That you were gonna die."

Now it was my turn to be quiet.

"So you knew. You knew you were gonna die. Did you think we were gonna let Elena live and you just die?" He wasn't angry. Sad and broken maybe, but not angry.

"No -" He didn't let me finish, cause he wasn't.

"Did you consider how everyone would feel about you being dead. How I would feel?"

"I couldn't just let Elena become a vampire. No, don't cut me off. I'm so not finished. I know how you'd feel, but you have to get over it. If Klaus found out that I'm still alive, he would kill me and all of you. I don't wanna risk that."

"But why would he want to kill you"

I hesitated, "Damon I can't tell you that. It's not my secret to tell."

"And you don't have to. And Klaus won't find you. That's why the three of us are leaving tomorrow."

I sighed in relief. But wait - Did he say three?

"Stefan, Elena and Me. Only." He said, as if answering my mental question.

"But -"

"It's too dangerous for you. Elena's a vampire now. She can take care of herself."

"But I won't let you. Damon, you can't just leave me." I croaked. This can't be happening. Was he leaving me?

"But I have to. I'm too dangerous for you Keira, just yesterday I almost killed you. Permanently."

"That's because I didn't tell you -"

"It's decided. We're leaving tomorrow, Keira. You can't stop us." His expression softened at the end.

I crossed my arms, "Exactly _how_ will you do that?"

"Klaus drank your blood a few hours ago. That means you don't have any vervain in your system. And your not wearing it either."

I dropped my arms. No. He can't do that.

"Damon, But you - you wont -" I was rambling. Here I was , with the man I love telling me that he doesn't want me. That's gotta hurt right? Hell yes. And I was sobbing. Crying, hard.

"Why'd you have to compel me?" I asked.

I looked at him, through my tears. What was he trying to tell me?

"Because what I'm about to do, is probably the most selfish thing I've ever done." His was cracked at the end.

I took a step back, away from him. "Damon, don't do it." I warned.

"Oh, but I have to." He replied. "I love you, Keira. But I don't deserve you"

He looked so vulnerable and broken. I wanted to pull him into a hug and forget about everything. I watched as his pupils dilated, compelling me.

"That's why you need to forget about it. I need you to forget that you love me. I need you need to forget all the things we shared. And that I love you. In fact," He laughed humourlessly, "You hate me. And you're going to let me and your sister leave your life. Your not going to follow us. Instead, you are going to live a whole life without vampires and others. . .because you don't deserve that." He gave me a sad smile. "And you should really take care of your little brother 'cause he's a complete mess." He chuckled wriggling his eyebrows. "And maybe You'll move on and meet someone and fall in love with him. You will get to enjoy your whole life, without me." He let a tear escape his eye, and leaned in. He kissed my forehead, gently. "God, I wish you didn't have to forget it all." He pushed my hair away from my face. "Goodbye Keira."

*

The sun woke me up. I mean I'm a girl and I need my beauty sleep, and I've had a rough day, couldn't Apollo cut me some slack?

When I finally got my ass outta bed I couldn't tell where I was. Definitely the Salvatore house, but I don't remember coming here.

I got in the shower and probably spent half an hour in there. I wrapped myself in a towel and walked into the closet. Did I mention that this room had a walk - in - closet? I'm loving this place more and more.

I started shifting through the clothes I had. I didn't seem to find anything I liked. I mean all of this looked like something Elena would wear. I took a blouse out to observe it. Seriously? Pink. When have I ever worn pink. I kept searching till I found exactly what I needed. A loose halter- neck in black and some cute pair of denim shorts which were ripped at the bottom.

I needed shoes. I looked at the other side of the wardrobe and found a rack with some black shirts. Definitely not mine. They looked like something a guy would wear. And the only guy in this house who wore black was Damon. I peeped out of the closet to look at the room. Could this room be Damon's? But why were my clothes in there?

I shook the thought and found just what I needed. Black ankle boots, with killer heels. Totally my style. I put them on and went to put on my make-up. I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I was feeling too lazy to do more, but I put on a little lip gloss anyway.

I checked myself in the mirror one last time.

Hair. Check.

Make-up. Check.

Purple eyes. Check.

Wait. What?

I did not have purple eyes. Mine were grey, with a little green. I blinked my eyes a couple times just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. Nope, their still purple, with a hint of silver.

Then I remembered last night. I was killed by Klaus, but brought back to life like our plan. So did dying have something to do with.

I heard some voices from downstairs. They must all be awake then. I couldn't wait to see their horrified looks. I smirked to myself in the mirror.

Boy, was this going to be a hell of a day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Worst Day Ever

**Elena's POV:**

Stefan and I were out hunting!

It sounds so weird saying it out loud. I think I kinda enjoyed it. I guess those stories about the thrill of the hunt were true. I think that's what I'll use for describing my new vampire life. Thrilling. But now we had to go back to the house.

"Why the sad face, Lena" I grinned. I was glad that Stefan could accept the fact that I'm a vampire. I just hope that Keira can.

"Now thats better. Race ya there?" Stefan said.

"You can try Stefan, but you know I'll beat you."

"Is that true? I've got a hundred years over you." He gave me one of his rare grins.

I sighed, "Are you just gonna keep stalling, or are you gonna race me?" I took a stance, and without waiting for a reply, I took of into the woods at full speed.

It felt so good. The speed, the strength, the heightened senses. Everything. I love being a vampire. Sure the eternal thirst for blood is a drawback, but so worth it.

When I reached the house, sure enough, I found Stefan waiting there for me. I pouted and stomped my way up to him.

"I told you so." He said flashing me a cocky smile. I raised a brow.

"Cocky are we? Now kiss me before I change my mind." I said.

He leaned in, capturing my mouth in his. One more thing about the heightened senses, if I used to feel sparks from all our previous kisses, now they felt like fireworks threatening to burst out. But he pulled away I pouted.

"You know we have to face the music sometime." He said seriously. I nodded and walked inside with his arm over my shoulders.

"Somethings wrong. It's way too quiet in here." He said.

"What do you mean?"

As if on cue, Damon walked out of a room, looking like a truck ran over him or something. Definitely Drunk.

"Something wrong?" I asked as he made his way to his alcohol stash.

"What? Can't a guy have a drink at, um, 9 in the morning, without anyone disturbing him?" He asked cynically.

"You're upset. And drunk. That's not so good is it." I pointed out.

"Where's Keira?" Stefan asked, or demanded. But Damon didn't say anything, he just went back to concentrating on his drink.

"Damon. What did you do?" Stefan asked, more irritated now.

"I did exactly what you asked me to do yesterday." He replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Stefan had confusion writen all over his face.

"Wait. Will someone tell me what happened?" I yelled.

"Nothing happened, Elena. Have you packed yet? We have to leave before she wakes up." Damon answered. But I didn't get it. Wasn't Keira coming with us?

"Why isn't she coming, Stefan?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Why aren't I coming, Stefan?"

The three of us spun around to that voice. Keira was walking into the room. But she looked different. She was even dressed. . . um, not so Keira like.

"Because, um. . . " Stefan stammered, not able to finish, probably cause he wasn't used to seeing her so different. "Are your eyes purple?"

Now that caught my attention. I looked properly and noticed that he was right. "Actually, it's more of a violet with grey highlights." I pointed out matter -of -factly. She just rolled her eyes and plopped onto the couch.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be halfway across the country by now?" She asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

I know that she's supposed to be pissed of, but her newfound attitude was beginning to piss me off.

"We were just gonna leave." I told her, and turned to Damon. "But Damon has something to say to me, don't you, Damon?" I used my vampire speed and ran up to him and pulled him into the nearest room.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I hissed menacingly. This vampire thing just keeps surprising me every minute.

"Whatever do mean Elena?" He gave me an innocent smile, or tried to anyway. There is nothing innocent about Damon. "But then again, I really don't care. I'm not her keeper."

"This is not funny, Damon. What did you do?" Stefan entered the room now. He looked wornout.

"Like I said before, I did exactly what you told me to do." Damon stated. But he looked tired, and wornout and not so 'jackass' vampirish. We were both glaring at him. Finally he winced and agreed to tell us. When he finished, I swear that my jaw almost hit the floor.

"Why did you do that Damon? It's obviously hurting you." I said softly. I felt sorry for him. Nobody, not even Damon, deserved to lose someone he loved like that.

"She wasn't gonna let us leave. You know what she's like, she would've probably hidden in the ccar or hunt us down or something. . ." Yup. He was rambling. I have never seen him so flustured before.

"I would never do that. I might check on you after 20 years or something. Maybe." Ok, she must be a trained spy or something, because I did not hear her come in.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked her.

"Not long at all. I just walked in." She told me. And as if noticing him for the first time, she turned to Damon. "What the hell happened to you? You look like shit."

He rolled his eyes, "Thanks for sugarcoating it." He said sarcastically. Then he winced, and rubbed his shoulder.

"Seriously, What happened to you?" She said when she noticed. Then her face twisted in shock, as if in realisation.

"Take off your shirt." She ordered, walking over to him.

OK that was not what I expected her to say. If they were going to do it in here, couldn't they at least wait till Stefan and I left?

"Keira, there are children in here." He pointedly looked jokingly at us. I rolled my eyes. And theres the old Damon we all love to hate.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass." She said sarcastically.

When he didn't do what she said, she mumbled someting and pulled the sleeve of his shirt down. He winced when she did that. And Oh my god. He had a HUGE wound that was making it's way up his neck. No wonder he looked weird today. Why hadn't it healed yet?

Stefan who had stayed quiet for so long, finally spoke up. "Is that a werewolf bite?"

"Ding ding ding." Damon mumbled. Stefan stepped forward to examine it. That bite must be really painful. But how'd he get it?

"You told me that when you were rescuing Tyler and Caroline yesterday, that Tyler started transitioning. Did he bite you?" Stefan asked.

"Actually it was more of a nip. . ."

"I'm gonna talk to Klaus." Stefan exclaimed. He could have rather said he'll eat my shoe.

"I'm gonna get this cure for Damon." He finished.

I spoke up. "But there is no cure. You remember Jules right? She said the only cure for werewolf bite was to drive a stake through the heart!"

"But there has to be a cure. And I think Klaus will be able to tell us what it is." Stefan argued.

"OK. I'll come along with you then." I said.

"No. You and Damon should leave. I'll catch up with you later." He said sternly.

"But -"

He cut me off, " Just do it OK?"

"Fine!" I agreed feeling defeated. He gave me a quick peck on my lips and disappeared using his vampire speed. What if he isn't able to get the cure? What if Klaus killed him? I sat down on the couch, rubbing my temples, feeling stressed out. Nothing is gonna happen. Stefan will be back, with the cure and everything will be alright. Well, at least for Stefan and I it will.

Damon was staring at Keira intensely, but she seemed to be interested in the book she was reading. Poor Damon. Losing someone he loved like that. And the fact that she hates him is just adding insult to injury. But then again, he was the one who made her forget that she was in love with him, and he was also the one who made her hate him.

When- No. If Keira gets her memory back, will she forgive Damon? Or even worse, what if our new plan doesn't work out and Stefan doesn't get the cure, will Keira be able to deal with Damon's death? And seeing our track record on amazing plans, I don't think we have a lot to hope for.

"I know I'm pretty. But guys, it's rude to stare." She said with a mischievous smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes. I must have been staring at her when I was having my internal breakdown. I threw Damon a sympathetic look and glared at my new and not-exactly-improved sister. She was in the room for like 5 minutes and I already hate her. Well, hate her-ish. She is my sister.

"Oh stop pouting Bambi. It is not one of your attractive looks." How rude! Who is she to talk about my looks? She may be my sister bu- Wait did she call me -

But Damon beat me to the question. "Bambi?" He asked raising an eyebrow, looking as if he was gonna crack up at any minute. Even when he was dying, he couldn't let go of his sense of humour.

"You know coz she eats animals." She told him. And to me, "Guess we can't watch Bambi anymore without you wanting to tear to bits, huh, sis?" She asked mockingly. OK, the joke was not funny when she mentioned the tearing her to bits part. Even Damon looked at me wearily. I had to use all my willpower to stop my canines from extending. To resist the urge to bite her.

"Aw, sis, What's the matter? Wanna bite?" She mocked me, pointing at her bare neck.

"That's not funny Keira." Damon said. "Shes a new vampire. And she's dealing with it pretty well. Even better than me, and Stefan.

She glared at him, " Your dead, dude. Get over it." She said with venom dripping in her voice. Damon had a pained look on his face. OK now she has gone overboard. It was not directed to me but when it was hurtful even for me, I wouldn't wanna feel what Damon was feeling right now. How could she be so oblivious to the fact that she was causing him pain?

So I did the only thing I could think of. I walked up to her, brought my hand back and slapped her across the face. Hard.

Her hand immediately flew to her face. Then without saying anything, I grabbed Damon's arm and walked out the door.

**Keira's POV:**

"So remind me again why I let you come with me, especially since I died in vain and your brother is still alive?" I asked Elijah.

He was accompanying me to Long Island. Why? I don't know. But he somehow knows that I'm a demigod, and all the other secrets that I've been trying to hide for than a decade. He even knows about the Titan war that took place in Manhattan two years ago.

"Chiron and I go way back." He answered bluntly. OK this guy is weird. He dresses like an old man, with the formal suit thing. But he is good looking. In a old fashioned way. Which is so not my type. I kinda have a thing for bad boys. But really, Chiron is 3000 years old. How the hell would I be able to figure out how they know each other?

I stifled a yawn. I must've been driving for hours. There still was a long way to go, but I think I might pass out after a few minutes. Elijah must've noticed, because he offered to drive. I nodded and pulled up the car to the side of the door. He even got out the car first and held the door open for me. What a gentleman!

"You know we could've reached there by now of you had just agreed to catch a plane?" He asked.

"Hello? Daughter of Poseidon over here! If Zeus found me trespassing in his land, he'll blast the whole plane to bits just to kill me. I don't think even you'll escape that." I said. He only shrugged.

I got out of the car and smoothened down my black t-shirt. I looked up into the sky and could see the stars. I recognised a familiar constellation. At first I smiled in the memory, and then cringed after remembering all of it. That was one memory I did not want to relive.

"Are you afraid of the stars too?" He asked grinning playfully. I gave him a look and got into the car. I pointed at 'the hunter', and told him -

"You see that constellation there. It's called the didn't exist until a few years ago." I told him. He had a blank look on his face, obviously confused. So I continued my explanation. "Four years ago, a girl died. She was very brave. She went on a quest, even though she knew she was going to die. And she did. Her own father killed her." My voice turned bitter at the end. "Lady Artemis wanted her bravery to be known, and made her a constellation. Zoey was only 14, but she probably lived longer because your only a thousand years old."

"_Only_ a thousand years old?" He asked, his eyes going wide in disbelief.

"There are still so many things about our kind that you don't know, Elijah." I stated with a small smile. "Just don't try to kill us to find out."

He chuckled and I let out a yawn.

"Maybe you should get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we've arrived." He suggested. I nodded and sunk back into my sleep, hoping that I don't get any dreams I don't like.

*

I woke up, when the world around me started to shake.

Actually it was Elijah trying to wake me up, but thats what it felt like. I told him to hide it in the trees so that none of the Herme's kids could steal it. I mean I love my car, and I know from experience how mischievious these Hermes kids can get. My best friend was one.

He looked at me like I was weird, but did it anyway.

Then I just remembered something and cursed under my breathe. Why didn't I think this through?

"You know, back where I come from, no woman would talk like how you just did." Elijah spoke behind me. When I looked at him, I saw that he was smirking. Of course he heard me. Stupid vampire hearing.

"Haha. But really. You can't get in. The doorway doesn't allow anyone who isn't invited to enter. And I think Peleus likes to eat vampires for lunch." I tried explaining to him but he ignored me and walked into the camp. The dragon Peleus completely ignored him and he just walked through the border.

That's not fair, I had to promise good behavior to be allowed inside. Of course, I wasn't able to keep that promise for even a week, but stil . . . . . .

"Are you just gonna stand there, letting flies into your mouth, or are you coming in?" He asked. I grumbled something incoherently and stomped my way in.

We walked over to the big house, with him leading the way. How he knew where it was, I don't know, but this seems a bit suspicious. And to make it worse, everyone was staring. I guess they were not used to having strangers in the camp.

"Elijah?! What are you doing here?!" I heard Chiron's startled voice behind me.

"It's nice to see you too, my old friend." Elijah responded sarcastically.

Chiron grinned, "I haven't seen you in a while, I'm just surprised."

"Well then, we have a lot of catching up to do."

When the two of them finally acknowledged my presence, they were grinning. I'm pretty sure my jaw was hanging wide open. I mean I did not expect _that._ I thought Chiron would turn me in to the gods for befriending a vampire or something. I never would have thought they were gonna act as if they've known eachother forever.

"So Keira, mind explaining how you happened to cross paths with a thousand year old vampire." Chiron questioned me.

"No way. He's a vampire! Why didn't you tell me? Did you ever drink my blood. That is so gross. Chiron I had no idea." I lied hoping he would believe me, but the two of them just stared at me liike I was crazy. Chiron crossed his arms. I gave up and sighed.

"Fine. I was in an accident and Elijah was passing through, saved me, gave me vampire blood, healed me and blah blah blah. I tried attacking him. He told me he knows about demigods, so. . . . Here we are!" I finished with a sheepish smile. When I glanced at Elijah, he was eying me weirdly. I shook my head slightly, hoping he understood and didn't tell what really happened. He nodded.

"You should join your friends then, I'm sure they'll be decided to meet you after all this time." Chiron spoke up. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

And that's where the worst day of my life started.

*

I was trudging my way to the Aphrodite cabin, lost in my thoughts. It had been 2 years since I had last been here. I wonder whether my brother was there. . .

"Keira?!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I cringed at the familiarity of the voice. Now what.

I put on a fake smile and turned around. "Blondie!" I yelled back in fake enthusiasm. She frowned while I smirked. Wow, this girl is really easy to piss off.

"I see you haven't changed. Why're you back? Tired of screwing guys over." She asked rudely. But she had to do better than that to affect me.

"I see you haven't changed either, still screwing my brother behind my back?" I asked a smirk plastered on my face.

"I'm sure ain't." She told.

Ok that brought me back to my senses. Did they break up?

"Annabeth, is something wrong? Is Percy all right?" I asked.

"He is. No thanks to you, by the way."

"Then what the hell happened?"

"That's for me to know, and you to dot dot dot." She smirked.

"You broke up didn't you?" I stated. Then I brought my hand up and pinched the bridge of my nose. This is so not happening!

"Yup. And you've been way too busy sleeping around to actually care. So why are you really back Keira? It sure isn't because you missed us. You made that pretty clear nearly two years ago."

"Listen bitch-"

She cut me off. "Why don't you just leave and forget the whole family reunion thing?" With that she turned around and walked away.

I didn't know what to do. So I turned around and walked towards Cabin 3. I think I've been postponing this family reunion thing for too long.

I walked up to the porch and knocked three times before I open the door and let myself in. What? I stayed here too you know.

I saw that he was still asleep. And being me, I did the thing every big sister in the world would do. I snuck up close to his bed and jumped on it, grabbing the pillow he was using and used it to pound on his head.

He let out a strangled gasp and reached to grab something from his bedside table. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, with a sword at my throat.

"Nice to see you too, brother." I mumbled bitterly.

"Keira?! Seriously stop sneaking up on me!"

"Aww. But you looked so cute when your asleep."

"So you woke me up." He asked me.

I nodded giving him 'duh' look. But he still had me pinned.

"I will never understand you."

"Good. You're not supposed to." After I said that, I grabbed his arm and shoved him off of me. He obviously did not expect that, and that was my advantage. I managed to pull my ring off, pressed the blue stone and watched it expand into a sword. In a lightning fast manoeuvre, I had him on the floor with the tip of my sword at his neck.

"Oh come on. You've been here for what? 30 seconds and you're already trying to kill your brother." A very familiar voice that I had missed a lot, was heard from behind me.

"Piper!" I yelled. Then I changed my expression to serious. "You have really bad timing. Guess I'll have to kill you too."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can you just do it outside? I mean away from prying eyes."

I grinned. Pressing the blue stone on the hilt of my sword I watched it retract to the small ring I always wore on my right hand. Slipping it on, I ignored Percy and ran out the cabin, behind Piper.

Seems that I had missed a lot. I was right, Percy and Annabeth had broken up, so I had to try and be nice to him because he was going through a hard time. And Piper wasn't really talking to Annabeth, so she didn't know what was going on. She also said that Annabeth was acting weird.

Jason was at Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp. He was Pipers boyfriend, and he was currently taking up eighty percent of our conversation topic. I mean, Jason was a nice kid and Piper's my best friend, but I did not want to hear her whine about how much she missed him.

"It's just that I think he's been ignoring me the whole summer. Do you think he's gonna break up with me? I don't think I'll be able to get over the breakup. I love him so much. Did you know that your friends have come he-"

She just kept going on and on I just had to cut her off.

"Woah girl! You have gotta stop. Jason loves you, OK. He sure as hell won't break up with you. And what friends?" I asked.

She pointed to a figure standing on top of Zeus's fist. Don't ask me why they named it Zeus's fist, I really don't know why. But that guy seemed familiar. I jogged up the hill and - Oh My Gods. No way.

"Nolan?!"

He turned around and at first looked confused. When he spotted me he grinned. I ran up to him and gave him a HUGE hug.

"No way! What the hell are you doing here? Long time no see, huh?" I said, returning the grin.

Nolan Ross. My best friend from high school. When we met, I was a freshman and he was a senior. When I came to school on my first day, I was bullied. You know, that pick-on-the-new-kids thing. Anyway he beat up the senior bullies and we became friends instantly. Later Nolan was acting all weird and when he told me he was a warlock and that he thought I was some supernatural being as he felt some kind of shock when we shook hands. So I told him I was a demigod.

His sister Arianna, was my roomate at Duke. She became my best friend too. And yeah, she's a witch. I wonder where she was.

"We haven't seen each other for 2 years Kerry, I would steer clear of Ari's way if I were you." He said grimly. But then I saw her making her way towards us.

"Speak of the devil. . . . . " I trailed off smirking.

"Are you over that 'Luke is dead' mourning crap?" She asked me.

"Yes." I dragged the word out, scrunching my eyebrows together.

She slapped me. The bitch I called my best friend slapped me. My hand flew to my face. Then she just spun around on her heel and walked away, without saying a word. I could still feel the sting on my right cheek. When I looked at her she was glaring at me.

Unbelievable. I got slapped twice in less than 24 hours.

"Let's just say you missed a lot." Nolan said glumly when I looked at him questioningly.

Did I mention that today is the worst day ever?


	6. Chapter 6 - Change of State

**Keira's POV:**

"Let's just say you missed a lot." Nolan said glumly.

I glared at him, then turned around. Where's Piper when I need her?

"Hey come on! You cannot be mad at me. I'm not the one who ignored my friends for the last 2 years!" He yelled, walking up next to me.

I scoffed. "Seriously? It's called privacy, Nolan."

"Maybe. But you didn't call or visit or do anything really - for 2 years. All of us thought you were dead."

"I needed to deal with some stuff, Nolan. First Luke. And then my parents. It was not easy." I croaked. But I won't cry. I can be strong enough to deal with it. Sure, I block everyone out, but I'm working on it.

"I'm sorry Kbear, I didn't know." His face, first twisted in anger, now became softer. I nodded.

But wait - Did he call me *cough* *cough* Kbear?

"Kbear? Really?" I raised my brow, amused.

"Oh come on! Give me two points for ingenuity." He teased. "Anyway, have you seen Jamie yet?" He asked, changing the subject. I frowned at him, but then shook my head.

He grabbed my hand and litterally dragged me back to Zeus's fist. I saw that a really cute kid was taking up the attention of all the Aphrodite kids. I wonder what's happening. I gasped when I saw it.

"How old is your kid again?" I asked Nolan.

"He's 7. Just don't mention his height. He gets a bit touchy."

"How much touchy?"

"Well he started yelling and throwing stuff around. With spells."

I gaped at him. "You let him read your grimoires?"

"Um, yeah. Is that bad?" He questioned. I slapped my forehead. "Un- freaking -believable!"

I pushed my way through the crowd to see Jamie fighting with another kid, who was more or less the same age as him. Jamie was taller, so he was doing all the hurting.

So the camp is recruiting kids now.

I pulled Jamie off the other kid. Luckily, none of them were hurt.

"Are you alright?" I asked the other kid. When he nodded, I turned to Jamie, "You kid, are in big trouble." I told/warned him.

Nolan came towards us, "What happened back there Jamie? Are you hurt?"

While he was bombarding Jamie with questions, I took care of the other kids. "Really? Two kids beat each other up and you do nothing!" Then I added. "Defence classes in half an hour. All of you, including the Aphrodite cabin."

They all groaned. Good. With my own satisfactory grin, I made my way over to Nolan and Jamie.

"You look like you just committed a murder." He told me.

"No. . . Maybe. You'll never know." I retorted, smirking.

Then I thought of something I wanted to say, before I was obviously distracted.

"I never asked - Why'd you come to camp?" I asked.

Ha. I knew it. He looked so damn uncomfortable right now.

"Um, I needed help with Jamie and we heard you were coming back, so. . . . .SURPRISE!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air. I stared at him. Did he really think that I'd believe that? Besides he looked like he was gonna pass out with his mouth hanging open.

Why? I have absolutely no idea.

"Cut the crap, Ross. What the fuck are you doing here?" I practically growled that part out.

He covered Jamie's ears with his hands and looked at me warningly. "Hey! No swearing! He's 7 years old."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Seriously dad? I know what 'fuck' means. And I'm only 6, not 7."

"But you'll be 7 in three months, I don't think that counts." Nolan retorted at his son.

Come on! They were acting like a bunch of five year old's, both father and son, bickering with each other.

"As much as I'd love to stay and watch you guys play the father/son charade - I have better things to do." I snapped at the both of them.

Ok so I've been told that I'm scary when I'm angry. I never actually believed it until now, standing here looking at Nolan, who looked scared out of his wits.

He gulped, "I'm just saying this hypothetically, OK. So maybe there was a attack at camp and Chiron called us in to help him? Hypothetically of course."

Really? I took a deep breathe trying to calm myself, "Nolan, just tell me the DAMN truth!" I yelled at him. What is it with people pissing me off everyday?

"Fine! Chiron did call us, but because they were attacked by vampires!"

What?!

"But how did they even get through the border?" I asked, dumbfounded. This is impossible! Why didn't they call me? I hate them! Again!

"I have no idea, that's why Ari and I came here." He said. But I was too angry to bother to listen to him. I turned around and marched towards the big house. He better be there or I will tear this motherfucking camp down to the ground.

I stomped up the stairs, and marched to Chiron's office, pushing the door open.

"What the fuck Chiron?!" I yelled.

"Language!" Elijah playfully glared at me. "Shut. Up." I said threateningly. He raised both his hands up in a 'surrender' position. I glared at him.

"OK both of you just relax! Keira, What to you want to say, or probably yell, to me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Why didn't you tell me about the vampire attack? Why did you call witchy Nolan - of all people - before me!?" I screamed out. Right now, I was crossing a line. I mean Chiron is technically my boss/ trainer/ advisor blah blah blah. . .

"Calm down now and I'll tell you why. It's because of this Keira. You're emotionally unstable, and you have been for a while. I thought a vacation would be good for you. But you are not willing to change!" He yelled. I stiffened.

"You really want to go _there_? It was two years ago! I got over it. It's about time you did." I spit out bitterly.

Chiron looked sort of guilty. Well he should. It was a touchy subject for everyone. Even the people who don't know what happened.

"Keira I'm s-"

I cut him off, "Save it."

I waved him off and ran towards the swordplay arena.

_Of course, Keira. Try to solve your problems with violence._ _Well, there is no bar anywhere near this camp anyway. . . _

I ignored my inner voice and pulled off my ring and let it expand in my hands. Seeing that a dummy had already been set up, I started lashing at it.

"Wow. And here Chiron telling me you were out of practice." I heard a voice from behind me.

I turned around and pointed a finger at him. "You and your brother have kinda made this necessary, you know, with the whole 'I'll kill everyone you care about' thing you have going on." I snapped at him.

"He was holding my family, I was just trying to get them back."

"By letting the people around you die? That's a bit harsh, even for you, Elijah." I retorted.

He looked angry, and I thought he was gonna kill me, 'cause I just insulted a 1000 year old vampire. Gods, Keira. You are truly pathetic.

Surprisingly, he didn't seem to want to decorate the fields with my blood.

"You're right. That was a dickhead move. I truly am very sorry" He admitted.

My mouth formed an 'o' in disbelief, before turning into a smirk, "You just swore."

"Really? I just apologized to you and that's all you can say?"

I said something intelligent like, "Yeah, sure."

He shook his head, but a grin started forming on his face. So the smartass decided to change the subject.

"So why'd you want to come here? It's pretty damn clear you hate the sight of it." He questioned me.

"Let's just say I needed a change of state - literally." I replied. Then I returned to attacking my already mutilated war dummy. At least I think that's what they called it.

He probably guessed that I wasn't going to tell him anything more, so he left muttering a 'goodbye'.

Great now it was me against a bunch of whiny Aphrodite cabin losers -no offence to Aphrodite or Piper- but I am not going to enjoy this.

I set up a dozen of those dummies and instructed the kids, showing them a few techniques, and asking them to learn it.

I stood next to Piper, helping her, though we only ended up gossiping about random stuff. She also told me what was going on in the camp, and all that I had missed.

Percabeth were now only Percy and Annabeth. Toby quit working with the hunters of Olympus. Nicole is still the 'ambassador' for both the camps. Leo was - well, he was Leo- annoying the crap outta everyone. He and I might just get along.

"So do you think Jason and Reyna are. . . you know. . ." She pondered, staring at her sword.

"Geez, Pips. You need to stop obsessing over that. Jason wouldn't do that to you. Even if he did, I'll kick his ass and flirt with his brother if I have to." I scrunched my nose up at the last part.

When I said that, Piper burst into a giggle fit and I smirked.

"You're still gonna tease him about that, aren't you?" She asked, even though she knew the answer.

"It's not my fault your boyfriend's brother has a creepy obsession over me!" I exclaimed.

She gave me a look. Then she returned to attacking the dummy. Very badly too, may I add.

"You're fighting like a girl! You look even worse than that dummy." I just had to say that. She _is_ after all a daughter of Aphrodite. And the dummy looked lke crap.

She narrowed her eyes to slits, "I will so get you back for this." She warned.

"So what happened when you were gone. You were away for two years, so something interesting must've definitely happened?" She aked suddenly out of nowhere.

_Oh you have no idea. . ._

I hesitated. I did want to tell her what happened, even though she was my best friend. But I had to tell someone. . . .

Avril Lavigne's Rock n Roll started playing in the background. Everyone's attention was suddenly on me and they had annoyed looks on their faces. I shrugged at them and pulled out my phone.

I checked the call ID. Bonnie. Great. What did she want? Right now I hated witches. Those judgey little things.

"Hello Witchy. You're _exactly_ the person I wanted to talk to." I said, my voice completely sarcastic.

"Keira! Please you have to help me!" She seemed worried and. . . was she crying.

"Whoa, calm down. You've got my attention." I said in an attempt to calm her.

"You don't understand! It's- It's - " She stuttered.

"Bonnie just tell me." I tried to hide my annoyance. She wasn't giving me anything!

"It's Jeremy, Keira! He's dead!"


	7. Chapter 7 - Missed You

**Arianna POV:**

"Really? Even after 90 years, she stays in the same place?"

I sighed, "Yes Nick. She does. Why do you wanna find her anyway?" I asked him.

"No reason. So, you don't need to go worry your pretty little head about it, love." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Flattery. Nice try. But not gonna work on me sweetheart." I smirked.

"Maybe there is something _else_ I could try. . ." He trailed off. My breathe caught up in my throat. That asshole. I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"And what would that be. . ." I flirted, playing along with him.

"Uh. . . I think I hear my friend calling me," He said. He was obviously bluffing, but before I could protest, "Gotta go now, love. Bye."

He hung up on me! Stupid, completely gorgeous vampire.

Yeah, Yeah. I like a vampire. But were just friends. Very close ones at that. My brother thinks I'm crazy for liking a vampire, just because I'm a witch. But I told him not to worry about me, it's not like Nick likes me anyway. But if he did. . . . . .

I mean, he was always so nice to me. Maybe a bit too cocky, but I like it. He was also very good looking, with the dirty blond hair, his midnight blue eyes, those soft plump pink lips . . . .

God, I'm getting carried away. It's like I'm a teenager with a crush. Right now I need to make myself busy, stop thinking about him.

So now I'm thinking about Keira.

I don't understand her at all. I was her best friend. Doesn't she know she can talk to me? She hasn't really been the same ever since she found out about Luke's betrayal.

I know that she's hurt, but why does she have to make everyone else's life a living hell?

I really want to help her. But she won't let me, and I'm tired of putting up with her.

Now where the hell was my asshole brother and his son?

I started towards the fields. I hope Nolan isn't flirting with the girls.

"ARIA!" I heard someone yell behind me. A very tired Piper came running up to me. She stopped, panting trying to catch her breath.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" I asked her, "Is there another attack?"

"No. It's about Keira. She needs you. She said it was something about her brother." She told me when she finally caught her breath.

"Wait. Somethings wrong with Percy?" I asked her. What could've happened to him? He was completely fine when I saw him 2 hours ago.

"No." She shook her head, "It's not Percy."

"What?!"

OK this is confusing. She has another brother? Why didn't she tell me. Then it occurred to me. I didn't really know anything about her family. She didn't tell me anything, yet she knew everything about me.

Maybe I'll help her just to find out what she's been hiding.

I ran after Piper. She seemed to be headed towards Cabin 3 -Poseidon's cabin. She rushed into the cabin, with me following at her tail.

When we were in the cabin, I bent over panting, trying to catch my breathe. I really needed to start working out.

I walked in and saw that Nolan was there, and he was already leafing through our grimoires. Keira was talking to someone on the phone. She appeared to be distressed and was trying to calm down whoever it was that she was talking to.

"Bonnie! Listen to me. Nolan's got the spell -" She was cut off by that person. She ran a hand through her hair, listening.

"There is a spell! Do you wanna help Jeremy or no - No you listen to me! Stop cutting me off! He is my brother too you know!" She yelled into the phone.

OK -This is something serious. I sent Nolan a questioning look. He gestured to the grimoire in his hand. I peered over his shoulder to look at the spell he was pointing at.

No.

"You want to bring someone back from the dead?!" I asked, dumbfounded.

She covered the mouthpiece of the phone and muttered a 'yes'.

"Why the hell do you want to do that?" I asked her. She gave me a annoyed looked and gestured to my brother, as if asking him to explain it to me.

"Huh?" Nolan looked confused. I slapped my forehead.

"She's asking you to explain it to me, dumbass." I scowled at him.

"No!" Keira screeched. The two of us spun around to her voice. She mouthed an apology, and returned to yelling into the phone. It took me a while to figure out she was talking to this 'Bonnie' girl on the phone.

"No! Do NOT call Elena. Do you UNDERSTAND me. And not one of those pesky Salvatore's either! I'm telling you I have it figured out. Right guys?" She directed the last part at us.

The two of us nodded profusely. We did not want to be caught in Keira's temper tantrum. I could practically see the steam coming out her ears.

"Ok Bonnie- Bonnie! Sweetheart-" I cringed at the sickly sweetness of her voice, "Shut. Up." She said harshly, "I'm putting you on the speaker."

When she did, I spoke up.

"Hi Bonnie. My name is Arianna. Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her.

"Yes. I do. I have to." She cried.

"But is it really worth angering the spirits? Are you even strong enough to do the spell? My brother and I together aren't powerful enough to do the incantation." I reasoned out with her. I didn't even know her, but this was a major risk. She can't just throw away her life to save one boy.

"I love him, Arianna. I want to." She whimpered. And at that moment I knew there was nothing I could do to change her mind. And everyone else knew it too.

"OK. Here's what you have to do-Do you know how he died?" When I looked at Keira, she shook her head. So I added, "Or, who killed him?"

"It was Liz, Keira. She found out about Caroline and went to kill her. Her own daughter, Keira. She missed Care- and -and- She shot him!" She explained. I looked at Keira and saw that her face had hardened, free of all emotion and stone cold.

Watch out, you 'Liz' person. You'll be dead before you can say the word 'Witch hazel'.

OK. So maybe that's two words. But you know what I mean. Right?

"Well, Bonnie you need some of the blood of this 'Liz', along with a bowl, some candles, the weapon used to kill him and repeat what I am gonna say -"

"But mom isn't here!" I heard a girly voice screech from the phone. Definitely not Bonnie's. Actually I didn't know anyone else was there.

When I caught Keira's eye, I saw her face twist in recognition. Twist was the right word to use. Her nose was all scrunched up and she groaned in annoyance. Okay. . .So, it was pretty clear she didn't like that girl.

"So do you need an invitation, Caroline? Get her!" Keira spoke up, rather rudely, may I add.

So the new girl was Caroline. And was Keira really sending her to bring her mother back? After she tried to kill her own daughter? Would Caroline really be willing to do that?

So I said exactly that to Keira.

"Yeah. I'm with what the witch said." Caroline said. Her cheerfulness made me wanna cringe.

"You're still here. What are you still doing here, Caroline? Go on. _Leave_. Chop. Chop." Keira retorted. Again, being rude.

I heard some shuffling and the whoosh of the wind. So I guessed Caroline had left using her vamp speed.

"You don't need to be mean, Keira." I heard Nolan say. I'd totally forgotten he was even in the room.

"But it gets the work done." She pouted playfully. All of us groaned. Except Jamie. I still had no idea what a kid was doing here.

"What?!" She asked with an innocent look.

I returned to deal with the things that were actually important.

"So did you get all the stuff?" I asked Bonnie.

"Yeah. I also lit the candles." She replied.

"Where are you, anyway?" Keira asked, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"At the Massacre site. Caroline helped me get Jeremy there." Her voice choked up at the end.

I saw Keira's face soften. She really did miss her brother.

"Hey. . .Look. We're gonna get him back, Okay?" She said, trying to sound comforting.

"Why're you in a site of massacre?" Nolan asked.

"A hundred witches were killed there, Nolan. Why wouldn't they be there?" Keira retorted with a snort.

Nolan and my eyes widened. "Does that mean she has-"

Keira cut us off, "The power of a hundred dead witches? Yup." She said smirking.

"I'm back!" I heard Caroline yell.

"Wow. That was fast. You took what, a minute?" Piper piped up. Haha. 'Piper piped up'. I can't be the only one who finds that funny right?

"What makes you think I'll actually help you?" I heard a woman's firm voice. Caroline's mom, Liz.

"What makes you think you'll get away with killing my brother, Liz" Keira spoke.

"What are you going to do to me anyway? Elena made the Salvatores' promise not to hurt me. Even Damon agreed. And Caroline wouldn't have the guts to hurt me."

Caroline started to protest but was cut off by a firm 'enough' from Liz.

"That's where you're wrong Liz. I don't give a damn about Caroline. And I've never listened to a word Elena says." She said. "And I sure as hell, am not Damon."She spit out bitterly. Then she smirked evilly. "No. I'm much worse. And you really don't want to get on my bad side." She tsked. "But, too bad. You already killed my brother. . .so you have no idea what you're dealing with."

The whole room was so quiet right now, I could hear everyone's pulsating heartbeat. I don't know about Liz, But if I was her I would've already gotten the whole thing done by now. That's how scary Keira can be.

"I'll do it." Liz agreed.

Couldn't she have agreed to it earlier? Everything is so awkward right now.

I heard some shuffling, a hiss of pain and more shuffling.

"It's done." Bonnie said.

"Here's what you've gotta say -" I started. Then grabbed the grimoire from Nolan, searching for the incantation."

When I found it, "_**Te invoco spiritus! Redde defuncti, qui propinqua. Reduc eum vivere. Iudicabo te adiuvet**__. _Position your hand above his heart when you say this." I told her.

Keira grabbed the phone, "Call us after you've finished. See you Bonnie. Tell Jer I said 'Hi'." With that she hung up on them, and turned off her phone.

She took in a deep breathe and let it out in relief.

"You, Missy, have a lot of explaining to do." Piper pointed a accusatory finger at her.

"No I don't" She tried arguing weakly. She looked like she was going to breakdown crying. I sighed. Keira may try to be that hardcore bitch that never cracked -and also did a very good job at that- but at the end of the day, she just had to let her vulnerable side out. And she needs someone she's comfortable with to talk with. And she hasn't really _talked_ to anyone, in a long time.

"You know what she needs- a girls night out." I offered.

"You mean girls night_ in,_ right? We're not allowed to leave camp." Piper said. Keira was shaking her head, trying to get outta the plan, but too late. Nothing is gonna change our minds now.

"Yeah! Aphrodite cabin. Here we come!" I yelled.

**Keira's POV:**

"Why are we _here_? Why here of all places? I don't wanna come here. Please, I'll tell you everything. Just do let me go in _there_!" I screeched.

Piper, Aria and I were standing in front of the big and peach colored, Aphrodite cabin. It smelled like some really flowery perfume(gag gag puke). I'm so _not_ a tomboy. But this place was just too much. The last time I had a makeover with Silena Beauregaurd, I woke up with my hair dyed RED! I had to wait the whole summer to dye my hair back! Let's just say red hair and me, don't get along.

So while the two of them grabbed my arms and started pulling me towards the door, all I could think was '_why me?'_.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Don't you think your exaggerating a little bit? It cannot be that bad."

"Tell that to the person who dyed my hair red!" I yelled.

"How can I, Keira, when she's dead!" Piper yelled back in anger. Then she stopped, realizing what she just said.

"I'm sorry. . ." She whispered softly.

Silena was my only friend from camp, before I Arianna or Piper. She was the only one I could talk to when I was upset about Luke. She was not like the other girls who pitied me. She understood me, and I guess, out of all the people who died 2 years ago, I probably missed her the most.

"OK! Let's get this night started!" Aria piped in, breaking the awkward silence, "Before we slice each others heads off." She murmured the last part. The two of us gave her a look. She gave us a what-did-I-do face.

There where a few more girls in the cabin. Only a few, and they were the kids. The older ones would be out somewhere, flirting with anyone who catches their eyes.

"OK kids, Outta here! It's only the three of us big girls night out. No kiddos." Piper rambled.

Now we stared at her, "Oh-Kay, you are completely crazy." Aria said. She stuck her tongue out at us.

Piper pushed me down on a rolling chair, and started messing around with my hair. She rolled me around to face a mirror. I heard the two of them gasp.

"What?!" I asked.

"Your eyes. . ." Piper managed to mumble finally.

"Oh. . ." I'd completely forgotten about that. The two of them just stared at me.

"I don't care what excuse you've got, but you are going to tell us _everything_." Aria said firmly.

"How about this one- It's none of your business." I said bitterly. I do't want them to know about it. I just wanted to forget about it and move on.

"Keira, listen. We can help. Unless you've been wearing contacts your whole life -" I cut her off with a glare. "Nobody can just change their features like that." She explained. "It must've been a witch. A very powerful one, too."

"But why?" I asked.

"I have no idea, and that's why you need to tell us what happened to you." She replied.

"But it's all over now. He's dead. And- and- they left- and-" I choked up swallowing back my tears. I won't let them know how much what happened actually affected me.

They just left me. Alone.

And Jeremy. I don't even know what happened. But It's not like I'm going back there to find out.

But what about Jenna. And Alaric. Do they even know about them leaving.

I took in a deep breath and turned away from the two of them, letting a tear slip from my eye. I quickly raised my hand to wipe it before they could notice.

"Hey. . .Are you alright?" Piper asked, placing her hand on my arm gently. I shook my head. "Do yo wanna talk about it.

I sighed. Knowing I had no strength-emotionally- to come up with one of my pathetic excuses, I told them. Everything.

From the beginning where Stefan saved Elena from the car accident last year, to everything about the sacrifice that took place a few days ago, and Elena leaving with the Salvatores'. I told them about the doppelgangers, Elena and Katherine, and how Katherine was both Damon's and Stefan's ex girlfriend. About how Elena was adopted by my parents, but was actually my Uncle John's daughter. And her mother was Isobel, who was John's high school crush and Alaric's ex-wife. And I finished by explaining the sacrifice ritual Klaus needed the doppelganger and surprisingly a demigod to release his werewolf side, and that Elijah was his brother.

When I finished my 'little' story, my two best friends were staring at me with their mouths wide open.

"So yeah. . .That's what happened during the last 12 months of my life!" I said.

"Wow!" They said in unison. "Yeah. ." I agreed. Of course it was too much for them to take in.

"But if you were killed, how are you-"

I cut off Aria, "Alive? Bonnie did some witchy juju -no offence to Aria- and somehow traded John's life for mine. And Elena's a vampire."

"Wow girl! And all this happened 3 days ago. How the hell are you able to deal with that!" Piper squealed.

I shrugged.

"Yup. Your hair's done. You need to wash that off after a while."

Did I mention that Piper was pulling and tugging at my hair while I was narrating my pathetic sob story?

It really did happened, but I felt that I was forgetting something. Something really important, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"I'm gonna get a drink. You want one?" Piper asked.

"In that case a vodka soda would be awesome." I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes. "Good luck trying to find that in a camp." She exclaimed before exiting the cabin. So now it was just Aria and me now. Something told me that Piper left intentionally.

"So. . .I wanted to apologize -for slapping you- That was a bit harsh." She told me. I smiled at her.

"No. I kinda deserved it. I was being a complete bitch. . .And you were right."

"About what?" She asked looking confused.

"About leaving. Not contacting anyone. I mean, you thought I was dead!" The two of us snickered at that. "And I can't use Luke as an excuse anymore. Maybe I just need someone to talk to." I confessed.

"Did you just apologize? Because if you did, that is the most crappiest thing I've ever heard." She frowned at me.

"Well, that's all you're gonna get. I can't risk losing my reputation as 'queen bitch' now can I?" I joked, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

She sighed, "You have no idea how much I've missed you." she whispered to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Me too, Ari, me too." I murmured.

"So. .Seriously two years and you still don't have a boyfriend."

I pulled away from her hug and frowned at her, "You're the one to talk." I snapped at her. But she did something completely unexpected. She blushed.

"Oh My Gods. You met someone. Tell me! I wanna know all the deets!" I squealed, a slow smirk forming on my face.

"We aren't exactly together. His name is Nick. We met a few months ago. He's kind of a. .vampire." She said smiling sheepishly. I gave her a look asking her to continue.

"We just slept together once. The both of us agreed that it was a mistake."

"He did. But you obviously don't." I told her. And I guess that deep down inside she agreed too.

"So you tell me. Two YEARS." She dragged the last sentence out a bit.

"Well, I had no boyfriends. . .Maybe a few boys, but-" I was cut of when she threw a brush at me. "HEY!" I yelled.

She laughed. "Oh god. I missed you so much. Even if you can ruin some perfectly good moments."

"Yeah well, you know me." I shrugged.

She nodded. "I do. But is there any way you can be the girl you were -before Luke ruined your life?" She asked.

I looked down at my feet, sighing.

"No. That girl is long gone. And the worst thing is, she's not coming back."


	8. Chapter 8 - Surprising Turn of Events

**Keira's POV:**

Four weeks. Five hours. And 27 minutes. That's how long it had been since my brother died. And I still haven't found out how he's doing.

For a month, I've been ignoring all calls from my former life, which I am never going back to.

Right now I was taking a break, sitting on the sand dunes of our secret beach, with my three best friends. Well, two friends, because Nolan was off somewhere else entertaining his son.

I adjusted the strap of my red bikini, and turned to lie on the flat of my stomach.

"So you're telling me, that you -a daughter of the sea god- is _not _interested in the beautiful beach waves whatsoever?" Aria asked me, scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"And you're just gonna sit here and get burnt to a crisp like the rest of us girls?" Piper joined in. I turned around to face her, propping myself on my elbows.

"Yup."

"You're boring." Piper whined.

I shrugged, "I'm sorry I wanna take a break before I have to go for safety patrol, with Percy, which lasts till early tomorrow morning."

Chiron had teams of three for patrol everyday. There were two shifts, early in the morning till the evening, and the overnight shift. I was in the overnight shift. He'd been extra careful ever since the attack. He suspects there might be another one because a few of them escaped the last time.

"Speaking of Percy. . .Where's that little brat?" Aria asked.

"_Brat_, is hardly the word. He hasn't gotten into trouble and he doesn't even concentrate in swordplay. He loves swordplay!" I explained. "I think this has something to do with his breakup."

"You mean because of Annabeth?" Piper accused. So it's common knowledge that I hate Annabeth to the core, but can't she see what she's doing to him.

"Yes. But you should see him! He's all doom and gloom. And whenever he sees Annabeth, he takes off in the opposite direction!" I defended myself, and of course Percy, but mostly me. Selfish? Trust me, I know.

"Actually, she's trying to tell us that he's becoming a baby male version of Keira." Aria fake whispered to Piper, knowing damn well that I can hear her. I glared at her, while the two of them giggled.

"Baby male version!" I screamed. "I am not doom and gloom. More like hot and sexy." I said with a smirk. They rolled their eyes. Which was really comical, considering they did it at the exact same time.

"You need to get your head outta your ass." Piper scolded, but it only made my smirk widen.

I got up and proceeded to brush the sand off my skin. "Where are you going?" Aria asked.

"I need to talk to Elijah." I said. They stared at me. God, they were like twins! they always did the same things at the same time!

"Dressed up like that." She pointed at the red two piece I was wearing. Maybe it _was_ a bit revealing. "Your probably gonna give him a heart attack."

"He's dead. I'll be surprised if he _does _have a heart attack." I snapped. They were still staring, so I wrapped my scarf around my waist and started walking towards my cabin.

I opened the door slowly, not making a sound. I saw him sitting on his bed, staring at the shield on the wall. I remember that one. Tyson -our other half brother- made that for him a few years ago. It had a few scenes from our early adventures in it. But I think that one had scenes from our quest in the sea of monsters.

Bad memories for all of us. . .Well, at least for me. They probably had fun.

I was gonna sneak up on him, probably make a scary face or scream at the top of my lungs - until I saw a few tears slip down his cheeks. Was he crying?

I let go of my previous, completely unwanted plan, and sat down on the bed facing him.

"Hey Percy. . .Are you alright?" I asked him in the most soothing voice I could muster.

He quickly wiped his tears, before glancing at me. "Yeah. Yeah. Of course I am."

"No you're not. Your lying. And your left eye twitches when you lie. You get that from your mom."

"And you know that because. . ." He raised his eyebrow at me.

"I spent a lot of time with her when you went missing for 4 months." I grinned at first, but then winced when I realized what I'd just said.

Percy went missing two years ago. A bit later after I left. Then I mentally face-palmed myself remembering that I hadn't told anyone about visiting his mom. I was supposed to be officially AWOL at that time.

"Nothing really happened Keira, Annabeth and I. . .we just lost the connection we used to have." He muttered half-heartedly.

I was glad that he wasn't really listening. I might have just told him a major secret that no one was supposed to know. But I was also concerned about him.

"If you are so sure, I should warn you. Annabeth's our third team member."

"What?!" He yelled.

"Yup. But that won't be a problem right." I smirked knowingly. He was still in love with her. I knew it!

"It will be just like the old days!" I exclaimed.

"Why won't you just leave me alone, Keira? You know just too well how to ruin things." He yelled at me anger edging his tone. Then he got up and left, slamming the door close on his way out.

He doesn't seem to be too happy. . . . .

Why can't I just keep my mouth shut sometimes?

I grab a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark grey t-shirt. I pulled my curly hair into a ponytail.

I just hope it won't be that bad during dinner.

When I reached the dining area, it was already crowded. I grabbed a tray and just started filling it up. I was sooo hungry. Nothing new there.

I saw Piper, Aria, Nolan, Jamie and Percy already perched on our usual table. I rushed over to join them.

"So did you talk to Elijah yet?" Aria asked.

"No, I didn't. I was rather occupied by the whiny teenage boy, who happens to be my little brother." I spat out bitterly.

"You were the one who started it. It's not my fault." He rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Cut the attitude, young man!" I scolded and slapped his arm playfully.

"Gods, He's turning into Nikki." I said. Nikki was always sad. I mean if she's not with Annabeth, she'll be hiding in a corner, brooding. And that's pretty much all that Percy does these days.

"I am not like Nikki." He argued.

"Sure you aren't." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I mean. .Have you ever seen me wear goth make-up. And I'm also not 70 years old."

"That was not what I was talking about." Gosh, I really can't explain everything I say to him right?

"So have you guys seen Elijah anywhere?" I ask them as soon as Percy leaves the table.

"No. Why? Do you like him?" Piper asked smirking.

"What! No!" I said.

"But why don't you like him? He's always nice to everyone."

"Pipes! What are you trying to prove?" I yelled. It was way too loud to hear me anyway, 'cause this cafeteria is packed.

"That you like him." She said in a lovey-dovey voice.

"I agree with her. You do have a reputation falling for the guys who try kill you. Repeatedly." Nolan said. Aria told him everything since he was her brother. I didn't like it, but the damage was already done.

I guffawed and shoved him back on his bench. He fell on his sister who spilled her drink. Where'd she spill it? On me. He snickered while I crossed my arms over my chest. Great now I have a big purple stain on the front of my top.

"You know," I gasped when I heard the voice, because no one was sitting next to me. "In my defence, I tried to kill her only twice." Or so I thought.

Elijah, was sitting next to me on the bench! "What the hell is wrong with you? You almost gave me a heart attack! Stupid vampire speed."

"You know, that," He pointed at the purple on my t-shirt, "Really brings out the color of your eyes."

I slapped his chest and he had the nerve to chuckle. "I hate you." I spat out.

"No you don't." He grinned. I glared at him. "Maybe you do. . . . ?" He asked.

I stood up and somehow managed to squeeze out of the bench we were sitting on.

"That's it I'm leaving." I told them.

I wasn't mad at them, but I really had to change my t-shirt.

The cabin was dark. It meant that Percy was not back from wherever it is that he went.

I went in and turned on the light and gasped as my hand flew to my chest.

Elijah.

"What are you doing here?! Seriously Elijah, I need to change. Do you mind?" I said.

"No. Maybe I should help you."

Next thing I know, I'm against a wall with Elijah planted kisses down my neck. I smirked and pulled his face up to meet my lips.

Yeah, me and Elijah. I don't know how that happened. One day we're taking a walk in the park, and the next thing you know we're ripping our clothes off. . . I know, not romantic, but I never did ask for romance.

He teeth tugged at my bottom lip, asking for permission but I denied it and pulled away.

"Why'd you do that?" He whined. I laughed at the puppy dog eyes he was giving me.

"Because, I need to ask you something. And -I've got to go in like half an hour." I told him. He frowned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

When I saw his face fall, I continued. "I've been having these, um, dreams? I don't know what it is. But it just feels so real. . . "

"What on earth are you talking about?" He asked worry on his face.

I don't know how to explain it! Almost every night, I keep seeing things through my dreams. They were demigod dreams, so I'll be able to see things I've experienced as if I'm just another person in the room. I can see them, but they can't see me.

The disturbing part about these dreams? The same guy haunted every one of my dreams or. . nightmares. Who is he? You wouldn't believe it -Damon Salvatore.

And everytime I had those dreams -which was almost everyday- He was always in it. Just yesterday, in the dream we were in a bar, I was drunk -duh- and we were dancing on the counter. The weird thing was I seemed to be enjoying it. I hate Damon.

Thinking about it, maybe I shouldn't be telling my boyfriend about my R-rated dreams -no nightmares- about Damon.

"Never mind. It's nothing. I need to go." I wriggled my way out of his grasp and walked towards my closet.

"C'mon, you've got 30 minutes." He pleaded in a husky whisper.

And that's all he needed to say.

I pressed my lips against his, taking charge of the kiss. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and our tongues danced around in our mouths. Too bad I had to pull away to catch my breathe. But Elijah didn't wait to start kissing from below my ear and down my neck. I pulled him back into a kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist, with his hands clasped on my thighs. He blurred us to my bed with him hovering over me. His eyes traced over my body.

"You won't be needing that shirt, right." I only grinned to this. It's not like he was gonna wait for my permission anyway.

He literally ripped the shirt off -I actually liked that one, but I had other things on my mind. He started to unbutton his shirt and I wriggled out of my jeans. I pushed his shirt of his shoulders to reveal his chiseled abs. So I ran my hands over his chest.

"Like what you see?" He taunted me. "Meh." I shrugged. "But. . . I bet you'll like this."

I pushed him off me and got on top of him with my knees to his sides, straddling him. I gave him a small teasing smirk and. . . .

"Holey Crap!" I heard a startled voice from behind me.

In a flash I pulled up the sheets over me and got off Elijah. He propped himself on his elbows. Me on the other hand felt blood rush up to my cheeks, so I buried my face in his chest to hide my blush. He cleared his throat.

"Percy. . ." He started, his formal tone returning to his voice.

"I'm sorry! The door was open! I just came to tell Keira that shes got twenty minutes to get to Zeus's fist before Chiron comes searching for her." He rambled in a rushed tone.

"I'm sorry you had to walk in on that. It would be preferred if you don't speak of this to anyone." He told my brother. I still didn't face percy.

"Yes! No telling anyone got it! Uh, use protection or. . .something." And with that I heard him stumble into something before slaming the door in a hurry on his way out.

"Oh My God!" I wrapped my arms around him, another wave of pink tinged my cheeks. He chuckled when he noticed, his chest rising up and down when he did that.

"That was awkward." He mused. He turned to me. "So. . .Where were we?" He whispered into my ear. Then he turned us over so that I was on top of him. His hands clamped on my waist tightly.

"Told you you'll like it." I smirked. "But I need to go. You heard him. You don't want Chiron to walk in on us, do you?" I reasoned with him.

"Why can't you let someone else take your shift?" He pouted. He started kissing my neck.

"_Because_ Percy _and_ Annabeth will be stuck together alone. Who else is better at annoying them better than me?" I smirked.

But he wasn't listening.

His lips found their way down my neck and found my soft spot. A small moan escaped my lips. He started sucking on that spot. I was sure that was gonna leave a mark. I knew that if he didn't stop, I would give in and he would have his way tonight. So I tried to push him off me.

"Lijah, stop. I need to go." I complained. He groaned.

I ignored him and picked out a grey tank top and black shorts. I also found my favourite pair of combat boots and slipped them on. When I walked out of the bathroom, I found him re buttoning his shirt.

"God, you look hot!" He smirked. He blurred next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, leaning in to kiss me. I ducked out in time so he ended up kissing the air. He frowned at me.

I sent him a teasing smirk. "See ya!"

When I walked up to Zeus's fist to meet the other two, they were sitting on the opposite sides of the infamous pine tree Toby was stuck as for 6 years.

"Hey Percy!" I greeted him with the fakest enthusiasm I could muster. He rolled his eyes.

"Are you high?" I heard Blondie piped in.

"You must have been. Why else would you break up with him?" I retorted.

"There are many reasons to break up with someone. You've probably invented half of them."

"Well thank you for noticing." I said sarcastically.

"Jeez! Will the two of you stop acting like 2 year olds?" Percy screamed, exasperated.

"I don't think it's appropriate for 2 year olds to converse about the same topics as I do."

"Really? You want to talk about _that_? Did you just happen to forget what happened a few minutes ago?" He scowled.

"No." I hissed. "And we are not going there, OK." I said firmly.

We just sat there quietly until I heard a few footsteps from behind us. I motioned to the other two to be quiet as I slowly removed the ring from my finger and let it expand. Holding it in front of me, I slowly made my way, hiding behind the tree.

I moved out of my hiding place ready to attack, until I saw who it was. Aria. She let out a gasp in surprise and stared at me wide-eyed.

"What the fuck, Aria? Never sneak up on a demigod. Like ever. Especially when we're in the middle of a fucking war!" I yelled at her.

"Maybe the 'war' thing is a bit too much?" Percy suggested, but a glare from my direction shut him up.

"Thank you, Keira, for overreacting." She muttered bitterly. "I just wanted to help, besides, I couldn't sleep."

"Now that, sounds like something you'd do." I said.

She shook her head in disbelief, giving me a look. Her eyes narrowed in on something on my neck. She pulled me away from where Annabeth was and pointed at my neck.

"What the hell is that?" She ordered/ questioned me.

I wondered what she was talking about until I remembered the. .rather_ intimate_ moment I shared with a certain vampire named Elijah. She must be referring to the hickey I obtained from earlier and forgotten until she mentioned it.

I decided to lie to her. "It's a mosquito bite. I think. Or some other bug. . ."

"Tell me the truth or I'll give you a brain aneurysm." She snapped.

"Chiron will kill you if you do that." I argued.

"Why can't you just tell her that I walked in on the two of you!" Percy complained/ whined.

Since we'd moved away from from where Annabeth was, we were standing close enough for Percy to hear everything we'd just said.

"And you should have seen your face. You looked like a puppy who'd eaten a bird." I joked.

"Because I just walked in on my sister doing the deed with Chiron's best friend." He retorted. Then he got up and strode farther away from us.

When I looked at Aria, she was just staring at me wide-eyed -for the second time tonight.

"What?!" I snapped at her.

"Wow."

"Yeah whatever. Just don't tell anyone. Especially Piper."

The next few minutes which felt like hours to me, was spent in silence. Suddenly I heard a sound of yelling from the camp border. Clarisse was running towards us, yelling out our names.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"They're here! I saw them. The border is delaying them, but they'll be here in a few minutes." She explained, trying to catch her breathe.

"OK, Clarisse go and wake up as many campers you think that can help. Also wake up Chiron and Elijah before the campers." I instructed her.

She nodded. "Got it. Uh. . .Who's Elijah?"

I grunted. "He's the new guy who hangs around with Chiron. You know, the one who is always dressed formal."

She nodded and sprinted off to somewhere. The four of us made our way to the entrance. But before Arianna could do anything, the barrier gave away and about 40 people came running in.

"They've got witches. And humans. Keira we need to wait for back-up. There's just too many of them." Aria told us. I shook my head.

"Okay, heres the plan. Percy and Annabeth you can take out the humans. Don't kill them. Just knock 'em out. I think their being compelled." I told them. They nodded and for once without arguing, they were actually working side by side.

"Arianna you can take the vamps. Kill them if you have to. And when the kids come around, keep doing those brain aneurysm thingy. It will hold them down long enough for someone to take them out. And try to find a stake." I instructed her and she ran off to do as I planned.

So it was now me against those damn bitches -Oops did I say bitches? I actually meant witches. . .Maybe.

I let my ring expand to my sword and started attacking those who came my way. Soon campers were filling up the grounds. But there were only a few, as most of them were only kids and we'd lost a lot of campers recently.

It was hard to figure out who was whom. Vampire were easy. They were the only ones who moved around in lightning speed. I'd plunged my sword into one's heart, but instead of them pulling it out like they do when they're attacked by metal, they burnt up. Like completely until the vampire was only a pile of ashes.

I guess Chiron doen't need to worry about clean up tomorrow.

The witches were the hardest to figure out. You won't know whether they were witches or warlocks until they were flinging you up against trees. All I could do was knock them out with the butt of my sword. I figured that out after being flung into 4 trees.

I thought I would do something that was more to my comfort and started running towards Canoe Lake. When I reached that lake, my limbs felt like jelly and all I wanted to do was lie down and rest for a while.

I saw Percy there and figured that he must've gotten the same idea. I made my way to him.

"Keira! What the hell is going on? This girl tried to attack me. But she wasn't human! Her eyes were red and she had fangs an-"

I cut him off, mid-ramble. "I promise I'll explain it all to you. But now we need to focus. Have you seen Elijah?"

"No! Why do you want to see your boyfriend? We're going to die here -" I let him go on rambling. Then a huge explosion was heard, and I saw the whole forest just light up in flames.

Oh no. . . If Elijah was in there. . .

"Keira!" I heard his familiar voice and let out a deep breath of relief.

"Oh my gods Elijah! I thought you were in there. An- And I was so -"

He sped up in front of me and his hand cupped my cheek. "Listen. Nothing happened to me. I'm fine." He whispered to me before pulling me into a hug.

"Listen. There's something I should tell you. Elena's here."

"What?!" I tried to make sense of what he just said, but I couldn't.

"I saw Katherine too. I knocked out the both of them and hid them away from everyone else." He explained. "I haven't found Stefan yet,but -" His voice was drowned out by another explosion which made the forest worse than it already was.

"You need to get back out there. Percy and I'll take care of the fire." I told him.

He nodded, a look of worry crossing his face. I gave him a reassuring smile, telling him I was going to be alright.

I turned to Percy. "Let's do this."

The both of us stepped into the lake and I grabbed his hand. I immediately felt better because of the water and knew Percy felt the same way.

A new-found power surged through my veins. God it had been a long time since I'd felt this. I certainly did miss this part of being a demigod while I was gone.

"Here's what we're gonna do. Concentrate as hard as you can, and will it to rain. I'll be in your head guiding you, but I need you to focus your energy on the forest area. Got it?" I told him. He nodded.

Communicating through our minds is something I figured out that siblings could do. But Percy didn't have the patience to concentrate enough, so he can never do it. Percy and my powers vary a bit. He can breathe underwater and not get wet if he wants to, just by thinking about it. Me, on the other hand, have to concentrate every second without losing focus.

Oh, and Percy can talk to sea creatures, while I can travel from one place to another using water bodies.

I took in a deep breathe, allowing my energy to flow out and I kept myself focused on the forest area only. After a few moments of pain pricking at me, I felt the droplets of water on my skin, but I didn't stop. It wasn't enough to stop the fire, and I could feel Percy tiring out next to me. So I used less of his power and focused completely on mine.

I could feel the power emanating from me and completely lost my control, letting all I had out. Soon enough, it started raining very hard and I willed it to stop raining.

Guess what? It stopped! I opened my eyes, which I didn't realize was closed. Everyone was completely drenched, except of course, Percy.

"How did you do that?!" Percy had a shocked expression on his face, which looked weird since his eyes were so wide open, it looked like they were gonna pop outta it's sockets.

Before I could say something, a dark figure came outta nowhere -A vampire- and latched itself onto Percy neck.

"No!" I wanted to yell, but it came out as a whisper. My previous stunt had drained me of all my energy. My weapon was somewhere away from me, probably strewn across the grounds, so I couldn't find it.

All I could think about was how I couldn't lose him too. It was probably what inspired me to do the stupidest thing anyone could ever do.

"HEY! You. The asshole feeding on my brother. Come and pick on someone your own size." I yelled and immediately regretted it.

He dropped my brother on the ground. He was unconscious, not dead. I would feel it if my brother died.

I gasped in shock, when he turned around. What I didn't know, was that I would be facing a very familiar person who had twisted my whole life, turning it into a complete mess.

There he was standing, wet from the shower of rain I had caused. His amazingly blue eyes were dark now, with tinges of red and veins popping out from the side of his eyes. There was also blood trickling down his chin and he looked like the true vampire he had always claimed to.

Is it wrong to think that he was absolutely sexy standing there in all of his vampire glory. . .Just when he's about to kill me?

"You really shouldn't have done that, sweetheart." His voice was edged with a dark tone I had never heard from him before. It sent a shiver down my spine and my heart started beating so much faster. He smirked darkly, when he noticed my absolute fear of him.

He slowly made his way up to me. All I wanted to do was turn in the other direction, but I couldn't. My legs were paralyzed in fear. "Good. You should be afraid of me," He took my face in his hands. "because this is going to hurt _a lot._" He smirked. "How I wish a pretty little thing like you didn't have to die." He chuckled, his voice laced with dark humor as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

He pushed my wet hair away from my neck, and pressed his lips against my throat. At first it was almost like he was kissing me but I could feel his fangs scrape across my wet skin, as his lips traveled up and down my neck. The whole time, I was terrified to the core.

He smirked against my skin, when he heard my heartbeat skyrocket again.

"Goodbye, beautiful." He murmured to me and slowly sunk his fangs into my neck. I screamed out in pain. It was horrible. It hurt so much. Hot tears started to trail down my cheeks. And he was enjoying every single second of it.

"Damon." I whimpered. "Damon. . .please stop." It came out way too low to be heard by a normal human. But he was a vampire, even if he did hear me he didn't make any movement to acknowledge it.

A part of me wanted him to drink fast, and less painfully, so that I didn't want to feel this pain. But the other sensible part of me wanted him to stop, so that I can remind him that this what not like him at all.

"Damon. It's me-" I let out another scream, this one louder as he bit down harder. I bit my lip to hold back the screams threathening to come out.

"It's me, Keira!" I screamed at him. But he didn't listen to me. If he kept going on like this I'd die. "Please Damon, don't do it." I cried to him. "Please don't kill me." The tears were flowing freely now. My knees buckled and Damon had to wrap his arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

This was it. This would be my last moment alive. Being killed by the man I care about. I just wish I'd spent my life enjoying it, instead of resenting everything and everyone who was happy.

I looked down at the vampire who was currently draining the life out of me. After that I closed my eyes, waiting for the darkness to envelope me.

"Goodbye, Damon." I whispered one last time.

After I said it I suddenly I felt his body stiffen. His mouth was lifted from my neck. He'd stopped drinking from me, but I was fading fast.

"Oh no. Oh god, Keira! What did I just do?! I'm so sorry. I'm so- I'm sorry!" He whispered. I fell limp in his arms. It felt so much more comfortable like that.

I felt something on my lips, some kind of liquid. I let it trickle down my throat.

"Don't leave me, Damn it! I love you so much."

And that's the last thing I heard when the darkness took over me.


End file.
